Aquella noche
by Dannu
Summary: Los caballeros de oro ganan una noche de huelga para divertirse como deseen. Confusiones a la vista, con Saga/Ares haciendo todo para matar Atenea.
1. El plan de Saga

_Holas_

_Esta fic no me pertenece, fue escrita por una ficwriter brasileña llamada Talita Saggitarius._

_Yo le pedí permiso para traducirla al español y publicarla en el sitio._

_Espero que les guste a todos, es para partirse de la risa._

_Obtuvo mucho éxito entre los lectores brasileños._

_Besos a todos y buena lectura._

**o.O.o El plan de Saga o.O.o**

En el santuario de Atenea, un mes antes de que los caballeros de bronce empiecen a cruzar las doce casas, los caballeros de oro estaban en reunión con el Gran maestro, el cual, ningún caballero con excepción de Dohko de Libra y las sospechas de Mu, sabía que era Ares.

Ares (Saga) – Y para terminar la reunió, quiero decir que les doy permiso para salir del santuario y que vayan a divertirse como quieran.

Shura - ¿Por qué?

Ares (Saga) – Ustedes lo merecen. Están siempre cuidando del santuario, ayudando en los entrenamientos de futuros caballeros, mantienen el planeta en orden, y en nombre de Atenea, les doy una noche de huelga.

Camus - ¿Pero quién cuidará del santuario?

Ares (Saga) – Ora, yo, ¡claro! A parte es sólo una noche, ¿Qué esperan que suceda? Yo cuido de todo.

"Es hoy, con estos inútiles fuera del santuario, que podré arquitectar bien mi plan de ametrallar Atenea. Nadie me va a molestar. Podré circular libremente por el santuario. Jajajajajajajajaja. ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo...? necesito parar con eso. Debo proteger Atenea...

Shaka - ...en día.

Ares (Saga) - ¿Qué? Perdón, puedes repetir lo que decías.

Shaka – Pobre. El viejo está con fecha de vencimiento pasada, ni escucha más...YO DECÍA QUE SI USTED QUIERE, LO PUEDO HACER, PUES QUEDARÉ EN CASA APROVECHANDO EL TIEMPO PARA PONER LAS ORACIONES EN DÍA.

Ares (Saga) – No me grites, no soy sordo. Shaka querido...¡Lo mataré! Hasta Atenea da un tiempo con sus rezas para abrir la mente para otras cosas de la vida.

Shaka – Pero no...

Ares (Saga) – Atención todos, la reunión está terminada. Pueden ir a divertirse. SALGAN, BANDO DE IDIOTAS.

Todos salieron contentos y saltando del salón de Ares y se fueron. Todos, menos Camus.

Ares (Saga) - ¿Me puede decir por qué este desgraciado aún no ha ido?

Camus – No me gusta estas cosas. Seguro que los otros se van de joda y no me gusta eso. Pero quiero agradecer la oportunidad y decir que me quedaré en casa, durmiendo.

Ares (Saga) – Y esa ahora...No, no te quedarás. Ser social es algo que hace bien al alma, y un caballero con el alma mala no es digno de proteger Atenea.

Camus – Pero soy social, sólo no me gusta ir para la zona.

Ares (Saga) – Te puedes ir adonde quieras, no significa que tengas de ir con ellos. Cierre los ojos y piense en un sitio donde te gustaría estar. Algo que te gusta mucho hacer.

Camus cierra sus ojos.

Ares (Saga) – ¿Te gusta Siberia, no? Te gusta el frío...Y aquí está muy caloroso. Entonces, ¿Has pensado en algún lugar?

Camus abre sus ojos y sonreí contento.

Camus – Sí, me he recordado de algo que es muy bueno de hacer, pero que hace tiempo no hago.

Ares (Saga) – Ah, jejejejeje, ni necesito saber qué es, ya me lo imagino, pervertido.

Camus - ¿En serio? ¿Cómo usted sabe que me encanta dormir en frente de la heladera, con la puerta abierta y el freezer en el máximo? ¿También le gusta? Hace mucho que no lo hago, porque estoy siempre viajando a Siberia para ver Hyoga, pero usted me ha dado una gran idea y voy ahora...

Ares (Saga) - ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Camus – Maestro ¿Algún problema?

Ares (Saga) – Desaparezca de mi presencia, fuera del santuario, no quiero más ver tu cara fea hoy. ¡FUERA!

Camus sale corriendo, muy asustado. Tropieza en su propia capa y va girando la escalera del santuario hasta la casa de Piscis, donde estaban todos reunidos.

Máscara de Muerte – Entonces, ¿Nos acompaña a la discoteca? Miro consiguió entradas para todos.

Camus no quería irse, pero no tenía otra opción y decidió ir contra su voluntad.

Shala - ¿Tú no quieres ir, cierto?

Camus – No, pero tampoco tengo otro lugar para ir.

Shala – También no quiero, no me gusta lugares bulliciosos.

Mu – También no me gustan, pero puede ser divertido. Tenemos que animarnos a veces.

Shaka – Sí...

Camus – Puede ser...

Aldebaran - ¿Miro, como conseguiste las entradas?

Miro – Olvídate de eso, ¿vale?, ahora vayamos porque se quedará muy tarde.

Camus, Mu y Shaka – Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Aldebaran - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir los ingresos?

Miro – Er...¡Cómo eres aburrido! No hice nada de anormal, ¿Vamos?

Mu – Tú saliste ahora, volviste en 8 minutos y con todas las entradas. ¿Dónde las obtuviste?

Miro – A la mierda, muchachos, consigo las porquerías de las entradas y ustedes aún me hartan. ¡Nadie lo merece!

Camus – Jejejejeje...Creo que él habrá que "dar" para conseguir los ingresos.

Miro - ¿Que risa maldosa es esta, Camus?

Camus - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Shaka – Miro, es mejor que nos cuentes donde conseguiste eso.

Miro – Carajo, que tipos más insistentes. Es que...es un poco vergonzoso para mí. Pero no fue nada sucio, así que el asunto muere aquí.

Camus – Uuuuu, ¡el tipo habrá que "dar" mismo!

Shaka – Tú no sabes distinguir lo que es sucio y lo que no es. ¿Tú las has robado, cierto?

Miro – ¿YO?

Mu - ¡Ladrón! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Eres un caballero de Atenea.

Afrodite – No, chicos, él quiso decir que seguirá mis consejos y comerá el dueño de la disco.

Miro – No robé nada y no comeré a nadie.

Afrodite - ¿Entonces "darás"?

Miro – Cállate, imbécil. El hecho es que...yo combiné con el dueño que, si mi diera las entradas, yo...

Shura - ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Miro – Limpiaré la disco por dos días.

Miro queda morado de vergüenza. Los caballeros están chocados.

Aiolia – Jajajajajajajajajajaj... Puedes limpiar mi casa también.

Máscara de Muerte – En la mía no. Nadie puede hacer limpieza allá.

Camus - ¿Y quién querrá limpiar aquella casa olorosa?

Máscara de Muerte – Quédate callado, cubo de hielo. Todos aquí saben que me envidias.

Camus – Que pienses lo que quieras, no voy a discutir con un mero mortal.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Mero mortal? ¿Yo? Ahora conocerás el infierno, idiota. Seikishiki mei...Ui ui ui ui, está muy frío aquí.

Afrodite – Esta discusión aún termina en la cama.

Mu – Basta lo dos, que actitud infantil.

Camus para, luego de soterrar Máscara de Muerte con cubitos de hielo.

Aldebaran – Pero volviendo al asunto...

Miro – Qué tipo pesado, había que recordar cuando todos ya se habían olvidado.

Aldebaran – Quieres mucho ir a esta disco, para hacer una acuerdo así.

Miro – Sí, quiero mucho ir, y estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí. ¿Podemos ir ahora?

Camus, Mu y Shaka – Uuuuuuuuuuu...

Miro – Si no quieren, bien, yo me estoy yendo...

Shura – Espera, también voy.

Afrodite – No pierdo eso por nada. Entradas gratuitas para la mejor disco de todo planeta cuando no tenemos plata ni para comprarnos ropa. Y aún con todos aquellos hombres lind...Er...¿Vamos o no?

Los nueve caballeros de oro atravesaron las 12 casas y el santuario. Llegando en la puerta de salida:

Shaka - ¿Y cómo iremos a la disco?

Miro – Usando nuestros pies.

Afrodite – No, no...¡qué falta de clase!

Aioria – Podía, al menos, haber un coche...

Miro – Yo conseguí las entradas, el restante ustedes se responsabilizan.

Shura – ¿A quién pertenece aquella limusina negra último modelo?

Mu – A los Kido.

Aioria - ¿Y dónde están?

Mu – La señorita Kido está en el Coliseo.

Aldebaran - ¿Y a qué horas volverá?

Mu – A las 22:30, está con su mayordomo.

Camus - ¡Vale! ¡Cómo eres chusma! Parece el periódico del santuario.

Mu - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi casa es la primera, escucho todo.

Afrodite - ¿De qué horas pasará aquí aquel hombre alto, fuerte, sabroso y altamente capacitado, que siempre da un paseo por aquí?

Mu – Misty no pasa por aquí hoy. Acostumbra pasar todo miércoles y viernes a las 17:00, y él...er...ah...yo...no sé de nada.

Camus – Parece que Mu está siguiendo el camino de Afrodite.

Shaka - ¿Misty? ¿Aquel muchacho? ¿Es caballero de Lagarto, sí?

Shura – Altamente capacitado, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Afrodite – Ah, Shura, como eres ingenuo...

Miro – Cállense, tomaremos el coche prestado.

Todos entran en la limusina. Miro maneja, Camus a su lado y los otros entran atrás.

En el salón de Ares, Saga sufría un confronto consigo mismo.

Ares (Saga) – ...Atenea, maldita. Te voy a trucidar y dominar el mundo. NOOOOO...Aaaaaaarrrrggghhhh...Atenea es la paz sobre la tierra y yo iré protegerla. ¡Vaya al infierno, maldito! Mataré aquella muchacha insoportable. Grrrrrr...arrrggg...aaaaiiii...No. Imbécil, te estás golpeando. Yo soy tú...jajajajajajja. Pare de debatirse, verminosa inútil.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	2. Hecho inesperable

**o.O.o Hecho inesperable o.O.o**

En el coche.

Miro – ¡Miren, llegamos!

Camus, Mu y Shaka – Uuuuuuuuuuu

Shura - ¡Vamos, vamos!

Bajan del coche y van todos hacia la disco.

Afrodita – Hey, tú, muchacho...Trabajas aquí, ¿cierto? Con este cuerpo...

Muchacho – Yo...er...soy sólo el ayudante del camarero.

Afrodita – Pero puedo hablar con el dueño y promoverte. Hoy puede ser tu estreno.

Muchacho - ¿Qué? Ahhh...No...No señor...¡Hasta luego!

El muchacho corre desesperado.

Afrodita - ¡Qué tontito!

Miro - ¡Madre de Dios, pare de ser pedófilo!

Shaka – Ser gay por mí todo bien, es la opción de cada uno, pero pedofilia es crimen.

Mu – Primero Misty, luego Shun, y ahora este chico, ¡Afrodita sólo quiere los niños!

Aioria - ¿Shun?

Afrodita - ...

Mu – Él intentó agarrar aquel chico que es caballero de Andrómeda, tan pronto como llegó al santuario. Parece que ya le había visto antes, en la isla de Andrómeda.

Afrodita – Chismoso, periodista del santuario, Internet ambulante.

Shura - ¿Y ha conseguido?

Afondita - ¡Hunf!

Mu – No. Shun hizo escándalo. Empezó a llorar y a gritar que le acosaban, entonces vino su hermano y lo salvó.

Afrodita – Eso no es asunto de nadie. Y no soy gay. ¿De dónde se sacaron esta conclusión? Bando de intrometidos.

Camus – Vale...y soy la caperucita roja.

Los caballeros entran en la discoteca y ven dos travestis golpeándose en el piso.

Shaka - ¡Qué cosa lamentable!

Camus – Andemos a otro lado, esto no es una disco, es una zona.

Miro - Es que ha cambiado el dueño, pero no hay diferencia.

Se acerca una mujer casi desnuda y empieza a sacarle la ropa a Shura. El caballero queda contento y la sigue.

Shaka – Esta música está demasiado fuerte.

Aparece otra mujer que empieza a fregarse en Afrodita.

Afrodita – Ahhhhhhhhh...¡Sal, sal!

Afrodita empuja la mujer.

Mujer – El área gay más caliente es a la derecha, atrás del bar.

Afrodita agarra la mujer y empieza a fregarse en ella. Los caballeros están atónitos.

Afrodita – Uuuu...bien...amigos, me voy al baño y no me busquen.

Va hacia el sitio que ella le había indicado, abrazado a ella.

Máscara de Muerte – Estoy con alucinaciones...

Mu – También yo... ¿Desde cuándo él agarra mujeres?

Camus – Pero es muy raro... ¿Por qué ella lo ha llevado al área gay?

Máscara de Muerte – Cállate. Tú le tienes envidia. Ninguna mujer te quiere.

Camus – Tampoco a ti.

Máscara de Muerte – Envidioso.

Camus – Oloroso.

Shaka – Ya basta de pelea. Parecen niños.

Máscara de Muerte y Camus - ¡Hunf!

45 minutos después...

Miro – Ese lugar está insoportable. La música es horrible, las mujeres que encuentro ya están acompañadas y las que se acercan, son travestis. La comida es más cara que mi armadura de oro... Ya no soporto está aquí.

Shaka – Tú has elegido, Tú has insistido, nos arrastraste a todos hacia acá...tú eres...

Miro – Vale, vale...ya lo sé. Andemos de aquí.

Shura – Vámonos inmediatamente.

Camus – 

Shura - ¿Qué te pasa, Camus? ¿Aún te ríes de mí? Si aún quieres estar entero, es mejor que te detengas.

Camus – Pero, ¿qué culpa tengo si aquella mujer con la que estabas era un travesti y sólo descubriste en la hora "H".

Shura – GRRRRRRRRR

Camus - ¿Vámonos, entonces? Parece que sólo Afrodita se divierte. Aún no ha vuelto del "baño". ¿Será que aquella mujer también era un travesti?

Aldebaran – Llamemos a Afrodita. Alguien despierte a Mu.

Shaka - ¿Cómo puede dormir en un lugar como este? Yo mismo, que tengo una concentración increíble, no me puedo tranquilizar.

Mu – Zzzzzzzz

Cuando llegaron en el área gay, Afrodita estaba desnudo, meneando la cola en el palco, junto a la "mujer" y más tres "hombres".

Shaka - ¡Qué escena terrible!

Máscara de Muerte – Hey...tú mismo, demente, nos estamos yendo. ¿Vienes o quedas?

Camus – Mis sospechas estaban correctas.

Afrodita - ¿Ya se están yendo? ¿Por qué? He ganado el concurso de belleza. Soy la reina de la noche...Huhuhuhuhuhu

Miro – Porque acá sólo hay gays, travestis y cosas así.

Travesti - ¿Y qué querías? Aquí es una disco gay.

Caballeros - ¿QUÉ?

Todos se viran hacia Miro, muy enojados.

Camus – Vámonos.

Aioria - ¿Dónde está Mu? ¿Vienes, Afrodita?

Aldebaran – Mu está durmiendo en la silla.

Afrodita – Me voy con ustedes. Esperen que voy a despedirme de mis nuevos amigos.

Los caballeros van a despertar a Mu. Cuando llegan, lo ven gritando y muchos travestis por encima de él.

Luego de salvar a Mu, salen de la disco, aún muy asustados.

Mu – Todo eso es culpa tuya, maricón.

Miro - ¿Me has llamado maricón? Cállate, chismoso. No sabía que cuando había cambiado de dueño, también le habían cambiado de estilo.

Afrodita – Fue lindo, es todo tan lindo acá. Las personas son maravillosas. Amé, Miro. ¿Cómo te puedo agradecer por eso?

Miro – Alejándote de mí.

Shura – Estoy traumatizado. Nunca más confío en Miro. Quiero irme de este lugar ahora.

Shaka – Volvamos al santuario.

Camus – Mejor no. Ares ha dicho que necesitamos esta toda noche afuera. Y también me ha dicho que no quiere ver mi cara allá hasta la mañana.

Máscara de Muerte – ¡Obvio! ¿Quién quiere mirar esta cara fea?

Camus – Claro, pero todos los travestis que aparecían me querían a mí, ninguno se aproximó de ti.

Máscara de Muerte – Porque notaron rápido que soy macho. ¿Qué ventaja hay en jactarse con el número de travestis que te querían agarrar? Cuando son mujeres, todas vienen hacia mí. Así que quédate callado, agarra-travesti.

Camus – Oras...idiota...

Camus congela Máscara de Muerte.

Aioria, Shura y Aldebaran - ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!

Shaka – Ya basta con eso.

Shaka descongela a Máscara de Muerte.

Máscara de Muerte – Aaaaaatchinnn...si me quedo...Aaaaaaatchinnnn...enfermo por tu causa...te mato, infeliz.

Mu - ¿Vámonos ahora?

Aioria - ¿Adónde?

Miro – Podríamos ir...

Caballeros - ¡NO!

Miro - ...

Shura - ¿Dónde está Afrodita?

Mu – Dijo que volvería para sus amigos hasta que decidamos adonde ir. Entró de nuevo en la disco y pidió para que le llamemos.

Shaka – Buen...es mejor que cada uno de su opinión de un lugar para ir. En mi opinión, debíamos ir a un lugar calmo, productivo, donde no encontraremos lío. Hay un templo muy bonito aquí cerca...

Caballeros - ¡NO!

Shura - ¿Tú crees que mi única noche de huelga la voy a pasar rezando contigo? ¡Nunca!

Aioria – Completamente de acuerdo. Mi opinión es que vayamos al zoológico. Allá hay un montó de cosas lindas para ver.

Máscara de Muerte – Sí, seguro, Tú quieres ir para reencontrar tus parientes. Prefiero ir a pasear en el cementerio. Es un paseo muy productivo. Es una clase increíble de matemática.

Miro - ¿Cómo de matemática?

Máscara de Muerte – No hay nada más divertido que mirar las lápidas en las sepulturas. Miramos el año de nacido y el año de la muerte del tipo y ahí hacemos las cuentas, para saber si vivió mucho. O entonces, podemos jugar de autopsia. Desenterramos el difunto, abrimos él y vemos de qué se ha muerto. Claro, hay que ser los más recientes, si no habrá sólo huesos y no será nada divertido, pero yo...

Shaka – Ya basta. Pueden ir ustedes, yo no me voy.

Aioria, Mu, Aldebaran, Miro y Camus – Yo tampoco.

Shura – Estoy considerando la propuesta. Puedo abrir los tipos con mi Excalibur.

Shaka – Miren, todos son libres e independientes, pero creo que debemos ir todos al mismo lugar.

Caballeros – De acuerdo.

En el santuario.

Saga (Ares) – Bien, considerando que Atenea está en el coliseo ahora, yo podría cruzar las 12 casas corriendo, me ocultaría en le vestuario del coliseo, y entonces la mataría. No, el mayordomo me puede ver, entonces lo mato también. No. Necesito hacer parecer que no ha sido yo quien lo ha hecho. Es mejor no usar esta daga. ¡Usaré la flecha de Aioros!

Saga baja las escaleras hacia la casa de Sagitario.

Saga (Ares) – A propósito, ¿Qué será que Atenea hace en el coliseo a esta hora? ¿Será que está preparando aquella idea ridícula de torneo con los caballeros de bronce? ¡Carajo! ¡Cómo soy idiota! Quiero decir, idiota no, sólo olvidadizo. Me olvidé completamente que la armadura de Sagitario está en la casa de aquella payasa de pelo lila. Bien, es mejor que yo piense en otro modo.

Saga vuelve al salón de Ares.

En la puerta de la disco...

Camus - Vayamos a esquiar en el hielo, tengo maniobras increíbles para enseñar.

Caballeros - ¡NO!

Mu – Bien, como no tenemos nada para hacer, vayamos a un Hotel y durmamos hasta que amanezca el día.

Miro - ¡Nunca! ¿Y malgastar mi noche?

Aioria – Todos ya han dado sus opiniones, a Miro es mejor ni escuchar, y Afrodita querrá que nos quedemos en la disco, así que, ¿Qué haremos?

Miro – Ustedes no me dejan hablar...

Shaka – Hable.

Miro – Podemos ir al Shopping, Allá hay cine, hay snooker, muchachas bonitas, y comida con precio que podemos pagar.

Shaka - ...

Camus – No es una mala idea...

Shura – Hay que ver antes si no se trata de un Shopping gay.

Miro - ¡Idiota!

Mu – Vale, vayamos al cine.

Shaka – Bien, ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

Caballeros - ¡Sí!

Mu - ¿Y quién llamará Afrodita?

Shura - ¡No! No de nuevo...

Camus – Máscara de Muerte va. Tiene cara de macho, los travestis no querrán agarrarlo.

Máscara de Muerte – Me vengaré de ti, Camus, espérame.

Camus - ¿Qué esperas para entrar, matón? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Máscara de Muerte – Yo voy. Soy el único aquí que es macho bastante para eso.

Máscara de Muerte entra y llama Afrodita. Éste sale de la disco todo transpirado, vistiendo sus ropas.

Afrodita - ¿Nos vamos al Shopping? ¡Viva! Necesito comprar unas cositas...

Aioria – Nadie esperará que hagas tus compras. Iremos al cine.

Afrodita – En el oscuro del cine...Uuuuu...Me encantó la idea.

Miro – Yo no me siento a su lado.

Los caballeros entran en el coche y van hacia el Shopping.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	3. ¿Qué película elegir?

**Hola.**

**Algunas explicaciones sobre este capítulo.**

**"Aquário", en español "Acuario", es una película brasileña cuyos protagonistas son dos hermanos (una chica y un varón) Sandy y Junior, que son cantantes en Brasil. La película fue considerada horrible.**

**"Vamos a saltar", es un tema de los hermanos arriba.**

**"Xuxa e y los duendes" es una película infantil cuya protagonista es la cantante brasileña Xuxa, muy famosa en latinoamérica. Pero sus películas son muy bromeadas por los adolescentes brasileños, que las consideran muy idiotas, aunque sean para niños.**

**o.O.o ¿Qué película elegir?**

En el coche...

Miro - ¿Adónde es el shopping?

Camus - ¿Cómo? ¿Si no lo sabes por qué has dado la idea?

Shura – Pero, qué burro...

Miro – Bueno, sé donde queda, pero sólo consigo llegar yendo desde lo de Shina. Desde otro sitio no lo sé.

Aiolia - ¿Qué tiene Shina que ver con eso?

Shaka - ¿Tú andas metido con amazonas, Miro? Sabes que no lo debes. Necesitas concentrarte en el santuario y no en cosas fútiles.

Mu - ¿Así que es allá donde estás cuando dejas la casa de Scorpio vacía? ¡Qué irresponsable!

Miro detiene bruscamente el coche.

Miro - ¡Qué mierda! ¿Harán un análisis de mi vida personal o dirán cómo llego al shopping?

Caballeros - ...

Miro - ¿Ahora se callan? Cuando es ayuda, todos se callan, pero cuando es para criticar, entonces todos hablan.

Aldebarán – Miro, olvídate de eso, es que...

Miro - ¿Qué? Sin problemas, los perdono. Nada ganaré si no lo hago...

Máscara de Muerte – No, imbécil. Tú has golpeado la limusina de Saori en el poste. Fíjate los policías que vienen hacia acá.

En el santuario...

Saori – Aghhhhhhh... ¿Dónde está mi coche?

Tatsumi – Tranquila, señorita. Es mejor que nos vayamos, los ladrones pueden secuestrarla.

Saori – SIn mi coche, no me iré.

Tatsumi – No digas eso, señorita. Este lugar está oscuro y me da mucho miedo...

Tatsumi empieza a correr, tirando Saori que empieza a gritar.

En el salón de Ares

Saga está desnudo, tomando su quinto baño diario, en la inmensa bañera (¿o será piscina?) que hay en su salón.

Saga (Ares) – Como el mundo es lindo. ¿Qué será que hago aquí? Debía de estar protegiendo la casa de Gemini. Debía era matar Atenea. ¡NO! Claro que no. Idiota, ¿tú quieres huir de ti mismo? Es mejor matarla antes de que descubra que es Atenea, porque si descubre, ella usará sus poderes y te masacrará. También te va a masacrar, imbécil. Seguro. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Somos uno...JAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...¿Sí? Aguántela...

Saga fuerza su propia cabeza para dentro del agua, con sus propias manos.

Saga (Ares) – Glub Glub...aAAAAgghhhh...Pare. Glub Glub...¿Te quieres ahogar, inútil? Glub glub glub glub...aaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh...arf arf arf...Es mejor que matar Atenea. Glub glub glub...No tengo aire. Glub glub glub glub...... Me ahogo, me ahogo...arf arf arf...Aguántela, miserable. Glub glub glub...arf arf...Para que no digas más tonterías. ¡NO TE AHOGUES!

Soldado del santuario - ¿Qué hace el gran Maestro?

Otro soldado – No lo sé, pero creo que sea broma.

Soldado del santuario – Seguro. Creo que no se ahogaría en una piscina de medio metro.

En el coche...

Afrodita – Cielos, la policía nos persigue.

Camus – El único problema es que el coche no es nuestro.

Aiolia – Corre, corre, corre...YYEEAAHHHHH...

Miro – Este coche no acelera más.

Aiolia – Eso, Miro. Giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y dio un giro de 360º grados y hace una vuelta espectacular. Y los policías lo pierden.

Máscara de Muerte – ¡Cállate!. No sé como puede divertirse tanto con eso. ¡PARE DE SALTAR!

Miro – Lo que pasa es que los policías no nos perdieron. Y si doy un giro de 360º grados con este coche, yo estaría con la cara clavada en el volante ahora.

Afrodita – Sé donde estamos. Vira hacia la derecha y entra en el estacionamiento luminoso que hay allá.

En el desespero, Miro hace lo que Afrodita le dice. Y sin salida dentro del estacionamiento, él para el coche.

Miro - ¡NO HAY SALIDAS!

Camus - ¿Dónde estamos?

Un nombre de traje negro abre un gran portón negro, se acerca y dice: Buena diversión. El pagamiento cuando terminen.

Afrodita - ¡Rápido! Entra mientras no llega la policía.

Miro entra con el coche y para delante de un telón. El hombre cierra el portón.

Miro – Aún no veo ninguna salida.

Afrodita – Tranquilo. Vea la película que nadie nos encontrará aquí.

Aldebarán - ¿Dónde estamos?

Afrodita – Estamos en un drive-in.

Camus y Aiolia - ¿QUÉ?

La película empieza, es una película pornográfica.

Afrodita – Ustedes querían ir al cine, así que asistan la película.

Mu – Así no quiero. Quiero ir a un cine de verdad.

Camus – Está muy calorosos aquí dentro. Todos comprimidos en este lugar oscuro y caliente. ¡YA NO DOY MÁS!

Camus sale del coche, se apoya en una pared y tira nieve en sí mismo.

Miro – Pronto nos iremos. Esperemos un poco. ¿Dónde está Shaka? Está tan callado...

Shaka – Veo la película.

Un poco más de dos horas después...

Luego de innumerables intentos de agarrar a Shura, Afrodita desiste y se entrega al sueño. Están todos durmiendo, con excepción de Shaka, que está amando la película.

Dueño del drive-in - ¿Ustedes aún pretenden seguir ahí? Esta película tiene una duración de 40 minutos y por el tiempo que ya llevan ahí, ya la han visto unas 4 veces...

Shaka – Ya está terminando la cuarta vez. Silencio que quiero ver el final.

Dueño del drive-in -...

La película termina y Shaka despierta a todos. Salen con el coche y van a pagar.

Miro - ¿Cuánto?

Dueño del drive-in – A ver...4 secciones de...si cada sección cuesta $25,00, ustedes son 9...25 por 4 por 9...Esperen...25 por 4 es...100...por 9 es...900. Son $900,00.

Miro – Lleva mis ojos.

Máscara de Muerte – ¡Lleva los de Shaka! Él no los usa.

Luego de juntar toda plata que tenían, vieron que aún así no llegaban a 900. Así que tuvieron que convencer a Afrodita entregar su corona de oro y plata que había ganado en la disco por el concurso de belleza.

Afrodita – snif...snif...mi corona nooooooooooo...

Shura – Es por una buena causa.

Camus - ¿Usted sabe informar dónde queda el shopping más próximo de aquí?

Dueño del drive-in - ¿Me está jodiendo? Este es el drive-in del shopping. La entrada es acá al lado.

Miro – Er...lo sabemos...era broma...jejejeje...chau.

Ellos salen del drive-in y ingresan en el shopping.

Aiolia – ¡Por fin el shopping!

Shaka - ¿Por qué hay tantos coches parados acá?

Aldebarán – Porque esto es el estacionamiento del shopping.

Shaka – Ahhh...

Los caballeros salen del coche y entran en el edificio.

En el salón dle Gran Maestro

Saga (Ares) - Cof cof...He tomado agua demasiado...¡Madre mía! ¿Tendré que vestir la misma ropa de nuevo? Lo peor es que nunca la he lavado y no me puedo poner otra, si no me descubren...Pero no soporto el olor...buen...Ya que no hay nadie aquí que me pueda amenazar, cambiaré por otra mientras lavo ésta.

Veinte minutos después, Saga estaba con un pantaloncito y una máscara de la película Scream para que no fuera reconocido.

Saga (Ares) - Huhuauauhauhauhauhauhau...Mientras me ahogaba, quiero decir, me bañaba, pensé en un gran plan para matar a Atenea. Y mi más fiel (y único) amigo en estos trece años de gobierno me ayudará. ¿Dónde estás, Pon Pon?

Saga agarra su pato de goma y lo abraza.

Saga (Ares) - Usaré la misma estrategia que los griegos usaron en Troia. POndré una daga dentro de Pon Pon y lo dejaré dentro de una caja de regalo para Atenea. Cuando la idiota abra la caja, Pon Pon disparará la daga en su corazón. Necesito poner este muelle dentro de Pon Pon para hacer con que dispare la daga. HUAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUAH...

En el Shopping

Shaka - ¿Por qué afuera es noche y adentro parece día?

Máscara de Muerte - Pobre Shaka, ¿no conoces la electricidad?

Shaka - ¡Claro que sí! Pero acá pierdo la noción dle tiempo. Y... ¿Por qué hay tantas tiendas distintas acá? ¿De verdade hay cine aquí?

Afrodita - ¿No conoces un shopping, Shaka?

Shaka - Er...confieso que jamás he estado en uno antes...pero porque nunca me importé com vanidades...

Mu - Pobrecito... Pero hoy tú conocerás...

Shaka - ¡Pobrecito nada! Yo seré salvo por Buda, conociendo o no el shopping, al revés de ustedes, que nunca rezan.

Camus - Rezo todas las noches antes de dormir.

Shaka - Ustedes no comprenden, no es lo mismo.

Máscara de Muerte - Yo también rezo...¡Para el imperador de las tinieblas! HUAHUAHUAUAUAHAUAUAU

Shaka - ¡Muy bien! Tú lo haces para garantizar un lugar para ti en el infierno, ¿No es así?

Miro - Encontré el cine. Veamos las películas que están pasando.

Aioria - Voy a leer los nombres y ustedes dicen si les gusta alguno. El primero es: "Mamá, me volví una vaca".

Shuara - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Han hecho una película sobre la hermana de Aldebarán. jajajajajajaja

Aldebarán - ¿Qué hermana qué? ¡Cállate, imbécil!

Máscara de Muerte - Cómo eres insensible, Shura. ¿Será que no percibes que la protagonista es su novia?

Aldebarán - ¿La vaca? Quieto o te partiré tu cara.

Mu - jijijijijijiji...

Aioria - Esa es una película infantil, ¿puedo seguir leyendo?

Camus - Adelante.

Aioria - La segunda peícula es "Fuego en el culo".

Afrodita - Esta película es muy caliente, ya la he visto y recomiendo.

Shaka - Para mí, no hay ningún problema con verla.

Mu - Mejor no, si a la Afrodita le ha gustado tanto...¿Dónde viste esta película? Que yo sepa no has venido al cine, ¿o sí?

Afrodita - Buen...El Gran Maestro ha comprado esta película original, antes de que llegara a los cines y me la prestó...

Aioria - La tercera película es "XUXA y los dementes".

Caballeros - ¡NOOOOOO!

Camus - De ningún modo. Ni muerto. ¿Sabían que esta película es usada como tortura en las cárceles? En menos de la mitad de la película, el sospechoso confiesa cualquier crimen. Es ilegal porque, segundo especialistas, provoca daños cerebrales, pero la policía insiste...

Aioria - La cuarta película es "Senté en la mandioca y me gustó III".

Afrodita - Ya he visto en primero y el segundo y son muy buenos. Creo que les gustarán, pues también es comedia. Pero es pronográfico.

Shaka - Lo veamos, entonces.

Miro - No. Quien no vio los dos primeros, no entenderá nada.

Aioria - Y la quinta y última película es "Acuario".

Shura - ¿Estrenaste en el cine, Camus? ¿Qué es eso?

Camus - Ni idea, pero debe de ser algo muy lindo.

Miro - Los protagonistas son aquellos dos que mandan todos saltar.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Aquellos dos que cantan y bailan y hacen shows por ahí?

Aldebarán - Son unos que saltan y dicen: Vamos a saltar, a saltar, a saltar, a saltaaaaaar...

Aioria - No veo esta película ni que me paguen.

Miro - Bueno, necesitamos elegir una película...

o.O.o Continua o.O.o


	4. El nuevo transporte de Atenea

**Explicaciones del capítulo...**

**"Bunda" es un término popular portugués para referirse a las nalgas, lo que en español sería "Culo".  
><strong>

**o.O.o El nuevo transporte de Atenea o.O.o**

Luego de muchas votaciones, decidieron que la opción menos peor era la película "Fuego en el culo", para la felicidad de Afrodita y Shaka.

Miro - Quiero nueve entradas para la película "Fuego en el culo".

Chica del cine - Perdón, pero esta película está agotada por hoy.

Afrodita - He dicho que la película era buena.

Shaka - Bueno, veamos la película de la "mandioca", entonces.

Miro - No, esa no.

Camus - Es mejor que ver la película de Aldebarán, de los dementes o la de aquellos cantantes raros.

Aldebarán - Yo no tengo ninguna película aquí, Camus.

Shaka - Es decisión de la mayoría, Miro tu has perdido.

Miro - Senté en la mandioca y me gustó.

Chica del cine - ...

Miro - ¿Entonces?

Chica del cine - Mire, señor, no soy buena con estos asuntos...Estoy en mi hora de trabajo...

Miro - Quiero nueve entradas para la PELÍCULA "Senté en la mandioca y me gustó III". ¿Has entendido o no movimenté bien la boca? ¿Quieres que te lo repita?

Chica del cine - Perdón, señor, es que por cuenta de ser muy pesada, raramente alguien compra entradas para esta película, así que me había olvidado que la estábamos pasando...Pero necesitaré de sus identificaciones. Es prohibida la entrada de menores de 21 años.

Miro - ¿Identificación? Creo que no tengo eso.

Chica del cine - Perdón, señor, pero no podrá ingresar.

Miro - ¿Qué? Mírenos.

Los caballeros se ponen en fila y encaran a la chica, con rasgos de piedad.

Miro - ¿Tú crees que alguien aquí es niño?

Chica del cine - Perdón, pero son las reglas. Ahora deme permiso, están estorbando los otros clientes.

Máscara de Muerte - Escucha una cosa, estúpida, venda inmediatamente estas entradas o gritaré para todos que tú has sentado en la mandioca y que quieres sentar de nuevo.Y caso no la conozcas, te puedo presentar a la mandioca.

Chica del cine - ¡Madre mía!

La chica vende las entradas rápidamente, con mucho miedo. Los caballeros van hacia la entrada, muy felices. Camus pasa por la seguridad.

Hombre - Buena película, señor.

Máscara de Muerte y Aioria también pasan.

Hombre - Buena película, señores.

Pasa Shaka y Miro.

Hombre - Buena película. ¡Tú, espera un poco!

Afrodita - ¿Qué pasa?

Hombre - Espera un poco, por favor.

Pasa Shura y Aldebarán.

Hombre - Buena película. Tú te quedas también. Esperen.

Mu - ¿Por qué yo?

El hombre termina de pasar a las pocas personas, mientras los otros caballeros esperaban a los amigos en la puerta de la sala.

Hombre - ¿Ustedes han mostrado las identificaciones cuando compraron las entradas?

Mu - Er...bien...yo...

Afrodita - Bien...er...yo...nosotros...

Aioria - ¡SÍ, CLARO QUE MOSTRARON!

Afrodita - Claro...

Mu sonreí muy nervioso.

Hombre - ¿Me las pueden mostrar ahora?

Mu - ¿De nuevo?

Afrodita - No me vengas con eso, tú estás retrasando nuestra película. Ya la he guardado, ¿Qué quieres? Que revire mi bolso para encontrarla de nuevo?¡Nunca!

Hombre - ¿Qué bolso? No veo ningún bolso contigo.

Miro - Quiso decir el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Hombre - Miren, esta película es muy pesada y no puedo permitir que entren menores de 21 años. Y ya que no me muestran las identificaciones, juzgaré por mí. En mi opinión, ustesdes no tienen más que 19 años. No entrarán a ver a esta película.

Afrodita - ¿Cómo? ¡Pero la quiero ver!

Mu - ¿Por qué ellos pueden y nosotros no? ¡Ellos también no tienen identificaciones!

Hombre - ¿No?

Shura - ¡Cállate, imbécil!

Aioria - ¡Corran!

Hombre - ¡Vuelvan inmediatamente! ¡Policía!

Policías - Los atraparemos. ¿A que sesión se fueron?

Hombre - Senté en la mandioca y me gustó.

Policía - ¿En serio?

Hombre - La PELÍCULA "Senté en la mandioca y me gustó III", es en la sala 5.

Pelicías - Cierto, los atraparemos.

Afrodita - Que tontería, eso. Soy más pervertido que quien hizo la película y no me dejan entrar.

Hombre - Son las reglas, nada puedo hacer.

Los policías vuelven con los caballeros.

Policías - ¿Son ellos?

Hombre - Sí, déjenlos aquí. Si intentan algo, irán a la comisaría.

Aioria - Si hubiéramos quedado bajo las sillas, no nos habían atrapado.

Aldebarán - Pero yo no cabía ahí.

Shura - ¡Gordo!

Máscara de Muerte - No entiendo toda esta estupidez.

Hombre - Ya ha pasado la media noche. Si fuera más temprano, la edad mínima sería 18, creo.

Shaka - ¿Y qué tiene que ver si la película es la misma?

Hombre - ¡Qué sé yo! Locura del encargado. Pero pueden elegir entre: Acuario, Xuxa y los dementes y Mamá me volví una vaca.

Mu - ¿Si pasa de la media noche, cómo niños podrán asistirlas?

Hombre - Bueno, hay padres que trabajan y sólo pueden salir con sus hijos por la noche. Es época de vacaciones. Miren que hay muchos niños ahora y también personas como uds que no pueden entrar en películas adultas, suelen asistir.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Vaya a la mierda! Nunca en mi vida asistiré una de esas películas terribles.

**Ocho minutos después...**

Máscara de Muerte - Veremos "Mamá me volví una vaca", no querrá nuestras identificaciones ahora, ¿sí?

Hombre - No, pueden entrar.

Shura - ¿Alguien sabe si hay constelación de vaca?

Shaka - No, no hay.

Shura - Lástima...

Aldebarán - ¿Eso acaso es alguna indirecta hacia mí?

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Nunca! Pero si existiera una amazona de vaca, ella sería perfecta para ti.

Aldebarán - ¡Cállate o te haré en mil pedazos!

Camus - Imaginen, llega un enemigo para luchar y dice: "¿Quién eres?". Ella contestaría: "¡Soy la amazona de plata de Vaca!". JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mu - ¿Será que ella tendría leche?

Aldebarán - Grrrrrrrrrrr... AAArrrggghhh...¡ GREAT HORN!

Kamus, Mu y Máscara de Muerte caen duramente en el piso, por encima de los niños.

Niño - Mamá, ¡Él me aplastó!

Shaka - ¡Deténganse ahora! ¡Deténganse!

Kamus - Era sólo un chiste innocente...

Aioria - Tiene sentido, Aldebarán... Díme, tú eres un toro, ¿tu madre es una vaca?

Aldebarán golpea a Aioria.

Shaka - ¡YA HE DICHO PARA QUE SE CALLEN!

Los caballeros ingresan al cine y se sientan en el medio, en la siguiente orden: Afrodita, Shaka, Mu, Aldebarán, Miro, Aioria, Shura, Kamus y Máscara de Muerte. Ellos están cercados de niños y sus padres.

Shura - Me siento ridículo aquí.

Afrodita - Me voy a comprar palomitas, ¿alguien querrá?

Shaka - Quiero una mini palomita pequeña talla chica, si hay.

Afrodita - ¿Sólo Shaka quiere?

Miro - Nadie tiene dinero para comprar palomitas.

Afrodita - ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué gente miserable!

Afrodita sale a comprar palomitas.

Kamus - Aldebarán, ¿Cuál es la historia de la película?

Aldebarán - ¿Por qué me preguntas?

Mu - He leído en el folleto que la historia se pasa en una hacienda. La protagonista es una niña muy solitaria, que se enamora de una vaca.

Shura - ¿Se enamora de una vaca?

Mu - Como su amiga...

Caballeros - ¡ Ahhhhh!

Mu - Y quizá algo más...

Caballeros - O.o

Mu - Y un día la vaca muere. Por la tristeza, la niña pasa a comer yerba y cuando despierta en el establo, se ha vuelto una vaca.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Y después?

Mu - No lo sé. En el folleto decía: si quieres saber lo que pasa, asista la película.

Miro - La veamos entonces, ¿sí?

Aioria - Aldebarán, ¿Comiste mucha yerba cuando niño?

¡CATAPLOFT!

Aioria cruza el cine y si aplasta en la pared. Los niños, eufóricos, van hacia él.

**En los alrededores del santuario**

Tatsumi - No se preocupe, señorita, iré protegerla.

Saori - ¿Qué especie de idiota cierra el coche y deja la llave adentro? Respuesta: ¡Tatsumi!

Tatsumi - Perdón, señorita, pero nunca imaginé que robarían el coche acá en el santuario. ¿Ahora cómo nos iremos?

Saori - Hay una mula atada aquella estatua. Me robaron el coche, yo robo la mula.

Saori desata la mula y la monta.

Saori - Ven rápido, Tatsumi.

Tatsumi - ¡Cómo eres despierta, señorita!

Tatsumi monte en la mula. Con su peso, el animal se aplasta en el piso.

Saori - ¡Sal de ahí! Yo voy montada y tú vas corriendo atrás.

Tatsumi - Como quieras, señorita.

Saoria empieza a correr con la mula y Tatsumi sale corriendo atrás.

**Salón del Gran Maestro**

Saga (Ares) - Necesito encontrar el cosmo de Atenea...¡Encontré! Qué raro... Atenea está corriendo... Y hay algo montado en ella... Y Tatsumi está corriendo atrás... ¡Qué chistoso! ¡Atenea corre como un cuadrúpede! Y la cosa que está por encima de ella tiene una energia cósmica insignificante. No entiendo... ¿Qué piensas, Pon Pon? ¿Pon Pon? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, PON PON? ¡Madre mía! Lo olvidé en el inodoro.

**En el cine**

Afrodita - Tus palomitas, Shaka.

Afrodita entrega a Shaka un saquito minúsculo de palomitas.

Shaka - Gracias. ¿No has comprado para ti?

Afrodita - No. Quiero juntar plata para comprar un esmalte azul nuevo.

Mu - ¿Dame un poco, Shaka?

Caballeros - También quiero.

Todos atacan las palomitas de Shaka. En el bolso sólo había 8 palomitas. Cada uno se queda con una, menos Shaka, que siquiera comió.

Shura - No pude sentir bien el sabor, pero estaba rica.

Shaka - ¡UDS ACABARON CON MIS PALOMITAS!

Todos en el cine estacaron y les prestaron atención. Un niño que estaba sentado en la silla frente a Shaka, se vuelve para mirarlo y sosteniendo su bolso de palomitas.

Niño - ¿Quiere, tío?

Shaka - Er...bien...yo...un poco.

Niño - ¡Compra!

Máscara de Muerte - HUAHUAHUAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH

Shaka - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mu - No hagas tonterías, Shaka, es sólo un niño.

Shaka - Claro que no haré nada, sé controlarme.

Niño - Tío, no le de atención a mi hermano, puede quedar con mi bolso de palomitas.

Shaka - Gracias. Buda lo recompensará.

Shaka agarra el bolso para comer las palomitas, pero el bolso está vacío.

Shaka - ¡Pero que mierd...!

Niño - He dicho que podía quedar con el bolso, no he dicho que también daría las palomitas.

Shaka - Paciencia, paciencia...

Máscara de Muerte, Aioria, Miro y Kamus - ...

En este instante, llega un muchacho de 13 años y se sienta con los otros dos.

Muchacho - Vi lo que hicieron con el hombre. No debían hacerle eso. ¿No han visto que es ciego? ¡Qué feo!

Niño - Pero cuando le di el bolso de palomitas, me dijo que mi "Bunda" me recompensará.

Muchacho - ¿Dijo eso? ¡Qué horror!

Niño - ¿Qué quizo decir con eso?

Muchacho - Dijo que puedes ganar plata con tu culo. Te mandó "dar". Salgamos de aquí antes que nos ataque.

Mu - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...yo...jajajajajajajajaja...Shaka...jijiji...¿Shaka? ¡Shaka, contéstame! ¡SHAKA!

Shaka - Estaba meditando. Más un segundo y mataba a los infelices.

Afrodita - Olvídalos. Pero la película está muy demorada.

Las luces empiezan a apagarse. Los niños y sus padres se sientan. Un niño que se sentó frente a Shaka mira hacia atrás.

Niño - ¡Señor!

Shaka finge que no ha sido consigo.

Niño - ¡Señor!

El niño se inclina y tira el pelo de Shaka.

Shaka - ¿Qué?

Niño - ¿Ud es ciego?

Shaka - ¡No!

Niño - Si no abre los ojos, no podrá ver la película.

Shaka - Eso es problema mío.

Niño - ¡Madre de Dios, cómo ud es viejo!

Aioria, Kamus, Miro y Máscara de Muerte ya se partían de la risa.

Shaka - Y tú eres un bebé.

Niño - No lo soy. Tengo 6 años. ¿A ud le gusta películas de vaquitas? La vaquita de la película se llama Mimosa. ¿Cuándo ud era niño, sus padres lo llevaron a ver la película de Mimosa? ¿Por qué ud lleva pelo largo? La película está empezando, ¿no va a abrir los ojos? ¡Abre, señor! ¡ABRE!

Mu - Creo que Shaka está meditando de nuevo.

Mujer - ¿Mi hijo lo molesta, señor?

Mu - Sí. La película ha empezado y él no nos deja escuchar nada.

La mujer le da una paliza al chiquillo. Por fin todos hacen silencio y empiezan a ver la película.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	5. ¿Dónde estás, Pon Pon?

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, PON PON?**

Cuando el diálogo esté entre ( ), significa que los personages están murmullando.

Dentro del cine:

Máscara de Muerte - (Kamus, ¿Qué hace la niña?)

Kamus - (Está limpiando el establo.)

Máscara de Muerte - (Ahh...¿Y la vaca ya ha muerto?)

Kamus - (No. ¿No estás viendo la película?)

Máscara de Muerte - (Sí, pero no la comprendo.)

Kamus - (¡Cómo Máscara de Muerte es burro! No es capaz de entender una película infantil.)

Shaka - (Afrodita, aléjate un poco más, hacia el otro costado.)

Afrodita estaba casi sentado en las piernas de Shaka.

Afrodita - (¿Cómo? Cierto.)

Afrodita practicamente se sienta en las piernas de Shaka.

Shaka - (Quise decir para el otro costado. Pare de abrazarme y aléjate.)

Afrodita se sienta en las piernas de Shaka y lo abraza en el cuello.

Afrodita - (Así es mucho mejor.)

Una niña que estaba atrás de Shaka, empieza a llorar.

Niña - Buááááááááá... Yo no puedo ver nada.

Madre de la niña - ¡Qué barbaridad! Miren qué hacen estos dos y delante de los niños.

Shaka - (Sal de ahí ahora, Afrodita.)

Afrodita vuelve a su silla, muy enojado.

Miro - (¿Las cosas se ponen calientes, Shaka?)

Shaka - (Cambia de silla conmigo, Miro. Afrodita, ¡quita tus manos de mi culo!)

Miro - (¿Eres loco? ¿Quién mandó que te sentaras ahí?)

Afrodita - (¿Prefieres que yo pase la mano aquí?)

Afrodita agarra las "cosas" de Shaka. Asustado, Shaka abre los ojos y Afrodita vuela lejos. La atención de las personas se vuelven hacia ellos.

Niño - ¿Cómo ha hecho para volar hacia el otro costado?

Afrodita se levanta, limpia la ropa y vuelve a su silla.

Afrodita - ¿Qué están mirando?

La atención de la gente se vuelve hacia la película.

Shaka - (Mu, ¿cambia de silla conmigo?)

Mu - (¿Para que yo sea acosado?)

Shaka - ¿Cambia?

Mu - (No, nunca, jamás.)

Shaka - (Esperaré que la película termine afuera.)

Mu - (¿Qué? ¡No! Si sales, él se sienta a mi lado.)

Shaka - (No importa qué yo haga, él no parece preocupado.)

Shaka golpea Afrodita.

Shaka - (Quita tus manos de mi pierna o te tiro lejos de nuevo.)

Afrodita - (Hun... Propuesta tentadora.)

Shaka - (Mu, ya no aguanto, los espero afuera.)

Mu - ¡NO!... er...yo...¡No, la vaca no se puede morir! jajajaja

Mu pide perdón a todos por haber gritado mientras agarra a Shaka.

Mu - (No hagas eso, amenázalo con quebrar su uña que él se detiene. ¿Acaso quieres perder la niña volviéndose vaca?)

Shaka - (Aguantaré un poco más... Afrodita, si sigues intentando bajar mis pantalones, yo quiebro tus uñas, despeino tu pelo y te aprisiono dentro del basurero.

Afrodita - (Ay, ¡qué malo!)

Afrodita cruza los brazos y mira hacia la pantalla por primera vez.

Aioria - (Miro, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?)

Miro - (Sí.)

Aioria - (¿Sueles venir con la Shina al shopping?)

Miro - (No. Mira, ¿De dónde ha salido aquel chibo?)

Aioria - (¿Qué chibo? Es la madre de la niña. Pero, ¿Tú estás saliendo con la Shina?)

Miro - (No. Mira, ¡ No sabía que buitre corría! El chibo subió en el buitre. jajajajajajajaja)

Aioria - (¿Buitre? Miro, ¡aquello es un caballo! ¿Pero qué haces en lo de la Shina?)

Miro - (¿No crees que esta película está muy aburrida? ¡La vaca aún no se ha muerto!)

Aioria - (Tú no me has contestado.)

Miro - (¿Por qué quieres saber? No seas curioso y asistamos la película. Es muy graciosa...)

Aioria - (Vale, si no me lo quieres decir, no hay problema. Pero te aconsejo a tener cuidado con la Shina. Si estás saliendo con ella, cuidado, porque te puede matar.)

Miro - (Shina jamás me mataría. ¡Una gacela! Pensé que las gacelas fueran más bonitas.)

Aioria - (No es una gacela, es el dueño de la hacienda.)

La vaca muere, todos quedan choqueados. Algunos niños lloran, otras más sádicos, se ríen.

Máscara de Muerte toca Kamus sin parar.

Máscara de muerte - (¡Murió! ¿Has visto? ¡Se murió!)

Kamus - (Sí, he visto, no soy ciego.)

Máscara de Muerte - (Es que, la vaca se murió y fue tan...tan...¿aburrido? La vaca habría que ser degollada, pero murió sin razón. Simplemente murió.)

Kamus - (Ella no murió simplemente, murió de tanto tomar agua.)

Shura - (¿Cómo? Esta vaca siquiera ha tomado agua en toda película. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿La vaca era alérgica al agua?)

Kamus - (No, bien, no lo sé, pero la razón fue esa.)

Máscara de Muerte - (Miren, ¡la vaca se levantó de nuevo! ¿Ella murió o no? ¿Ella ha resucitado?)

Shura - (Sí, ella resucitó, lo sabía. ¡No podía morirse por tomar agua!)

Kamus - (La vaca no resucitó, aquella es la madre de la vaca que murió.)

Máscara de Muerte - ¡MIRA, ALDEBARÁN, TU HERMANA MURIÓ Y TU MADRE ESTÁ EN LA PELÍCULA!

Las personas se ríen de lo que dijo Máscara de Muerte. Aldebarán está furioso.

Aldebarán - (Cuando salgamos de aquí, aplastaré tu cabeza.)

**En los alrededores del Santuario**

Jabú - ¿Dónde está mi mula? ¡No creo que la han robado! ¿Cómo iré al Coliseo? Tal vez haya sólo huído... Voy a buscarla.

Saori - ¡Qué mierda! ¡La mula estagnó!

Saori baja de la mula y empieza a empujarla, pero el animal no se mueve.

Tatsumi - Arf...arf...Vayamos de pie, señorita...arf...arf

Saori - ¡Está con pereza de correr, animal inútil!

Tatsumi - No necesita putearme.

Saori - Hablo con la mula, pero tú también eres un animal inútil. ¡Corre, mula!¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

La mula empieza a correr. Saori corre atrás de la mula y Tatsumi corre atrás de Saori.

**Salón del Gran Maestro**

Ares (Saga) - ¡Qué raro! La creatura que estaba montada en Saori ahora corre trás ella y Tatsumi corre trás la creatura. ¡Qué chica! Creo que tuvo clases de carrera, corre como una mula, ¡pero corre mucho!

Saga pone la máscara de la película Scream.

Ares (Saga) - Daré una vueltita para observar bien. ¿Será que habrá problemas si salgo con esta máscara y de pantaloncito? Creo que no. No hay nadie en las 12 casas. Tú vienes conmigo, Pon Pon.

Saga agarra el pato, lo abraza, pone sobre su hombro y lo sostiene con ambas manos.

Ares (Saga) - Es mejor que lleve la daga, caso surja la oportunidad de executar el plan. ¿Qué hago con este pato de goma sucia en el hombro? ¿Cómo puedo hablar así de Pon Pon? Aaaaaagggghhhhhrrrrr...Tú...Yo...Me voy a matar...Noooooo...Tú no matarás a Atenea, Aioros murió para salvarla...¿Qué culpa tengo si era un idiota? AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY...¡Nada conseguirás golpeando tu propio estómago! ¡Entonces te golpearé a ti! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...PON PON NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...Él no tiene nada que ver con eso...

Saga tira el pato lejos, pero muy lejos, donde no se podía ver. Cae de rodillas en el piso.

Ares (Saga) - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...Pon Pon noooooooooo...Era mi único amigo...Pon Pon...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...Quiero Pon Pon...¡Maldito!...¡Soy un maldito!...Buááááááááá...Mi patito no tenía la culpa...snif...snif...yo...Pon Pon...Te vengaré...Mataré la culpable de todo...¡TE VOY A MATAR, ATENEA!...Pero antes buscaré a Pon Pon...Pon Poooooooon...¿Dónde estás?...¿Dónde estás, Pon Pon?...Patito más lindo del papi...no tengas miedo, Pon Pon...

**En el cine**

Mu - (¡Que película aburrida! La chica se volvió vaca y no quiere más comer comía mientras era gente, ¿por qué ahora no?)

Afrodita -(Yo podría volver la película muy interesante...pero Shaka no quiere...)

La pantalla del cine se apaga. Todos quedan sorprendidos. El cine que estaba todo oscuro, de golpe prende muchas lucecitas coloridas y una puerta se abre.

Encargado - ¡Atención, niños! Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes y luego podrán seguir con la película. ¡Miren quien ha venido!

Entra un tipo vestido de Santa Claus.

Santa Claus - ¡Jou Jou Jou! Hagan una fila, niños. Cuenten lo que desean de regalo y ganen caramelos. Y si quieren sacarse una foto con Santa Claus, basta pagarme $100,00. ¡Jou Jou Jou!

Los niños van hacia Santa Claus, haciendo una inmensa fila.

Aldebarán - ¡Y ahora eso! Aún son la 1:30 de la madrugada y la película es una mierda.

Shura - Me estaba gustando, lástima que este gordo ha venido a molestar.

Mu - ¿Dónde está Afrodita?

Shaka - Está en la fila, quiere sentarse en las piernas de Santa Claus.

Mu - También voy, quiero ganar caramelos grátis y como el tipo no permitió que yo entrara a ver la película pornográfica, creo que no habrá problemas. Parezco menor.

Mu también hace la fila. Luego de 30 minutos, le toca a Afrodita.

Santa Claus - Er...¿Qué pasa?

Afrodita se sienta en las piernas de Santa Claus.

Afrodita - Yo quiero...Huuuuuu...Un conjunto de maquillaje importado.

Santa Claus - Ar...er...bien...ya te puedes ir...

Afrodita - ¿Y mis caramelos?

Santa Claus - Bueno...tómalos...

Afrodita - ¿Sólo tres? Estos chicos ganaron más. Mientras no me des más caramelos, no salgo de aquí.

Mu - Sal de ahí, Afrodita, me toca a mí ahora.

Afrodita - ¡No!

Santa Claus - ¿No crees que sea una actitud muy infantil tuya robar los caramelos de los niños?

Afrodita - No, tengo derecho a ganar también.

Mu empieza a tirar a Afrodita para que se aleje de Santa Claus.

Afrodita - ¡DÉJAME!

Afrodita cae al pieso y Mu va hacia Santa Claus.

Santa Calus - Si no te sientas, te doy 10 caramelos.

Mu - Vale, quiero polvo de estrella Gamanion de todas las constelaciones que existen...uso eso para arreglar las armaduras, ¿Cierto?

Santa Claus - Bueno, bueno...agarra tus caramelos y si me pagas $100,00, te puedes sacar una foto conmigo.

Mu - No, no...sólo quería los caramelos. Hasta luego.

Mu vuelve a su silla, Santa Claus termina de distribuir los caramelos y la película sigue.

Mu es obligado a dividir sus caramelitos con los otros caballeros.

Máscara de Muerte - (¡Pero que película mierda! ¿la chica quiere volver a ser gente o quiere seguir como vaca? ¡Ella no decide!)

Kamus - (La película es muy bonita, tú eres muy burro para comprenderla.)

Shura - (Kamus está cierto, es una película muy triste.)

Máscara de Muerte - (Cierto, entonces contesta mi pregunta.)

Kamus - (A la chica le gusta ser gente, pero como vaca tiene un montón de amigos, como gente nadie la quiere.)

Máscara de Muerte - (¡Caramba, qué tipo más inteligente! Me emocioné.)

Máscara de Muerte sigue molestando a Kamus.

Máscara de muerte - (Dime, entonces, "Sabe todo", ¿de qué sirve tener amigos animales, son todos imbéciles?)

Kamus - (Ella prefiere tener amigos animales que no tener nadie.)

Máscara de Muerte - (¡Pero que niña idiota! Ha merecido morir. Buen, si al menos da leche, será menos inútil. Pero no me gusta la leche.)

Shaka - (Afrodita, ¿Te has olvidado lo que haré contigo caso sigas haciendo lo que haces ahora?)

Afrodita - (¿Qué hago? Sólo quiero saber el color de tu calzoncillo.)

Shaka - (Pues si sigues haciéndolo, te quiebro los dientes. ¿Ya imaginaste que bello te quedarías sin los dientes?)

Afrodita quita las manos de los pantalones de Shaka inmediatamente.

Afrodita - (Eres muy ingrato, yo te dí caramelo...)

Shaka - (Tú me ofreciste el caramelo que ya estaba en tu boca, ahora cállate y déjame ver la película.)

La película está terminando.

Kamus - snif...snif...

Shura - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Miro - (¿La vaca se ha vuelto un lechón?)

Aioria - (No, se ha vuelto gente de nuevo.)

Miro - (Parece un lechón.)

Aioria - (¡No seas exagerado! La niña no es tan gorda...)

Aldebarán - ¡Por fin terminó!

Las luces se acienden.

Shaka - Salgamos de aquí. ¿Por qué aún no han abierto las puertas?

El encargado entra y dice que hay otra sorpresa.

Aioria - ¡No, de nuevo noooooo!

Entran dos hombres con caras de imbéciles y riéndose como tontos.

Hombre 1 - Entregaremos a todos un número. Luego haremos un sorteo y el número elegido contestará una pregunta. Si acierta, se ganará un regalo.

Los niños, eufóricos, empiezan a gritar. Los números son distribuídos.

Hombre 1 - Serán sorteados 3 números. Si el primero no sabe la respuesta, se la pasa al segundo, que si también no la sabe, se la pasa al tercero. Si nadie contesta, no ganan nada y me voy.

El hombre 2 empieza a mezclar los números.

Hombre 1 - El primero sorteado es el número...¡59!

Una niña empieza a saltar de alegría.

Hombre 1 - El segundo sorteado es el número...¡32!

Aldebarán - ¡Mierda!

Mu - ¡Qué bueno! ¡Es Aldebarán!

Hombre 1 - Y el tercer número es...¡76!

El niño que había dado su bolso de palomitas a Shaka, grita de felicidad.

Hombre 2 - Los números sorteados, por favor, vengan adelante.

Mu - Mu, te pido, haz esto por mí.

Kamus - ¡Yo voy! ¡Yo voy! ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! Dámelo, dámelo, dááááááámelo...

Aldebarán se lo entrega a Kamus, que pasa adelante muy contento.

Hombre 1 - Bueno, la pregunta es sencilla. ¿Cúal es el mensaje de la película? La niña contesta primero.

Niña - El mensaje que pasa la película es que debemos conseguir las cosas siendo nosotros mismos.

Hombre 1 - Perdón, pero la respuesta está incorrecta.

Kamus sonreí, victorioso.

Hombre - Tú, muchacho, ¿Tú has traído a tu sobrino a ver la película?

Kamus - No. He venido con mis amigos.

Kamus apuntan hacia los caballeros que dan un adiocito.

Hombre 1- Bien...er...creo que...jejejeje...Aún no estamos viejos demás para ver clásicos infantiles, ¿cierto? Bueno, tu respuesta.

Kamus - No importa quienes son tus amigos, lo que importa es que sean verdaderos.

Hombre 1 - Respuesta incorrecta. Contesta tú, chiquillo.

Kamus - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Chico - No quiera ser otra persona para conseguir lo que deseas, conquiste las cosas con tu propio esfuerzo.

Hombre 1 - ¡Qué lástima, todos estan incorrectos! La respuesta cierta, el mensaje de la película es: No debemos comer yerba. Bueno, felices fiestas, hasta luego.

El hombre se va. Los caballeros salen del cine. Kamus está decepcionado.

Shura - No lo creo...aún son las 03:10 de la madrugada.

**En el Santuario**

Ares (Saga) - ¿Dónde estás, Pon Pon?

Holas...

Agradezco a todos que leen esta fanfic. Aunque no sea mía, me pongo feliz llevarla a uds.

Prometo que en breve habrá otras traducciones y espero que uds las sigan leyendo, comentando y principalmente adorando.

Besos y hasta pronto.


	6. Tony, El Matador

_"Yegua Pocotó" es una música de Brasil, en rítmo de funk, un rítmo de las villas de Río de Janeiro. La palabra "pocotó" se refiere al sonido que hace las herraduras de los caballos cuando caminan o corren: "pocotó, pocotó, pocotó"._

**Tony, El matador**

**En el shopping**

Los caballeros están sentados en un banco sin nada qué hacer.

Kamus - Yo podría haber ganado aquel regalo...La respuesta era tan obvia...no creo que perdí.

Máscara de Muerte - Tú siquiera sabes qué era el regalo. Creo que era un cd de la "Yegua pocotó".

Mu - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Gastamos nuestra plata en el cine y necesitamos caminar más tres horas.

Shaka - Estar parado aquí no sirve de nada. Andemos por el shopping a ver si encontramos algo.

Miro - Mejor, separémonos en parejas y cada una se va hacia un costado. Luego de 15 minutos, nos encontramos aquí y decidimos qué hacer.

Aldebarán - A veces Miro piensa. Hagamos las parejas, entonces.

Shaka - Iré con alguien que no haga lío.

Afrodita - Iré contigo, entonces.

Shaka - ¡Nunca! Mu, ¿Vienes conmigo?

Mu - Puede ser...

Aioria y Kamus - ¡Voy con Miro!

Kamus - ¡Tú, no! Yo voy con él porque es mi amigo.

Aioria - También es mi amigo. ¡Vayamos, Miro!

Kamus agarra a Miro por su brazo y aleja Aioria.

Miro - Er...Tranquilos, muchachos.

Shura - ¿Por qué ese interese súbito en Miro? Principalmente tú, Aioria.

Aioria - Quiero...charlar con él...

Kamus - ¿Charlar qué?

Miro - El Kamus yo comprendo, es mi amigo de hace años, pero Aioria...¿Qué querrá conmigo?

Máscara de Muerte - Vaaaayaaaaaaaaa...Así que por fin se van a declarar para Miro. ¿Quién será que Miro eligirá?

Aioria - ¡NADA DE ESO! Sólo quiero charlar con él. Como hombre.

Afrodita - Sí, claro. No te puedes volver una mujer para charlar con él, ¿Cierto?

Aioria - Miro, quiero charlar algo contigo, ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Kamus - No, no puede.

Shura - Uuuuuuuuuuuu, ¡Kamus está celoso!

Kamus - ¡No es cierto! Lo que pasa es que si no voy con Miro, sólo me restará la "biba" del Afrodita o el oloroso Máscara de Muerte.

Aldebarán - ¿Acaso yo y Shura somos invisibles?

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Olorosa es tu madre!

Hyoga - Arf...arf...¿Hablas de mi mamá, miserable?

Máscara de Muerte - O.o ...de la madre de Kamus...

Hyoga - Hablar de la mamá de mi maestro es hablar de mi mamá. ¡Aguántelo! ¡DIAMOND DUST!

Máscara de Muerte cae, no por el golpe, sino por la aparcición.

Kamus - Hyoga, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pensé que estabas en Siberia!

Hyoga - Estaba, pero escuché que este maldito hablaba de madre y pensé que fuera sobre la mía. Por eso vine para vengarme. Pero ya estoy volviendo. ¡Adios, maestro!

Hyoga empieza a correr por el shopping y desaparece.

Caballeros - O.o

Aioria - Volviendo a la cuestión...Kamus, te devuelvo Miro en 15 minutos, ¿vale? Así que, ¿Puedes dejar tus achaques un rato y permitir que hable con él?

Kamus - No.

Kamus - ¡Qué mierda, Kamus!

Shura - Miro, elige uno y listo.

Miro - Yo...es...cualquiera...

Mu - Decidamos en el "par o impar".

Aioria - ¡Vale!

Kamus - No, no tengo suerte con este juego.

Máscara de Muerte - Cara o cruz, entonces...

Kamus - No me gusta.

Afrodita - ¡Pero que tipo insoportable!

Máscara de Muerte - Tengo una idea. Los dos echan una cagada y el dueño de la cagada más negra, se va con Miro

Caballeros - O.o

Los caballeros golpean a Máscara de Muerte por la idea asquerosa.

Kamus - Cara o cruz, entonces...

Aioria agarra una moneda.

Aioria - Cara...

Kamus - Tírala, entonces...

Aioria - No me dijiste qué vas a elegir...

Kamus - ¿Tengo otra elección?

Aioria - Bueno...

Aioria tira la moneda.

Aioria - ¡Cara, he ganado!

Kamus - Nooooo, cara es del otro costado.

Aioria - Imposible, mire la cara del hombre acá...

Kamus - Pero hay una cruz cerca de su cara, andemos, Miro...

Aioria - ¡Ladrón! Mira, Mu, ¿este lado es cara o cruz?

Mu - Es impar.

Aioria - ¿Qué?

Mu - La moneda es de $1,00, así que es impar. Si sale el otro costado, es par.

Aioria - Grrrrr...Mira tú, entonces, Shaka...

Shaka - No veo la moneda...

Aioria - ¡ABRE LOS OJOS, ENTONCES!

Aldebarán se acerca.

Aldebarán - Bueno, perdón, Kamus, pero Aioria ha ganado.

Kamus - ¡Ladrones! Quédense con él, por eso sólo Miro es mi amigo en el Santuario. Me voy con Shura, entonces.

Afrodita - Me voy con Aldebarán.

Aldebarán - ¿Por qué yo?

Afrodita - No te preocupes, no querré agarrarte, no me haces la cabeza...

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Y yo?

Shaka - Tú te quedas aquí esperándonos.

Máscara de Muerte - No lo quiero. Ya que Miro estaba tan disputado, me voy con él y Aioria.

Kamus - No. Si es así, yo me voy con Miro y tú te vas con Shura.

Miro - ¡BASTA! Yo sé que soy lindo y sabroso, pero ya me están cansando. Máscara de Muerte, allí tiene una tienda con artículos de satanismo, quédate allí hasta que volvamos y diviértite. Andemos con eso. Vamos, Aioria. Vuelvan en 15 minutos.

Mu - Vamos, Shaka.

Las parejas se van cada una hacia una direción, mientras que Máscara de Muerte entra en la tienda todo alegre.

**En los alrededores del Santuario**

Ares (Saga) - Soy un imbécil completo. Hago Pon Pon desaparecer y no puedo executar mi plan de matar Atenea. Pero pensando bien, vestido así, nadie desconfiará que soy el Gran Maestro. Nadie se imagina que el Gran Maestro ande por ahí con una máscara de película de terror y un pantaloncito de pijama. Si mato a Atenea, en persona, vestido así, nadie sabrá que ha sido yo. Bueno, voy a matarla, entonces.

Saori - Arf...arf...¡Maldita mula! arf...arf...

Tatsumi - Arf...arf...¿Y qué haremos, señorita? arf...arf...

saori - La mula huyó. ¿Cómo volveremos a la casa ahora? ¡Qué mierda!

Jabú - Señorita Kido, ¡qué lindo encontrarla aquí! ¿ud sabe hacia dónde ha ido Tony?

Saori - ¿Quién? ¿Tony?

Jabú - Tony, el matador...lo estoy buscando. Se ha escapado..."Creo que no sabe que es mi mula."

Tatsumi - ¡Madre mía! ¿se ha escapado? ¡Pues que lo encuentres rápido!

Jabú - Claro, lo necesito, ya que no saben hacia dónde se fue, lo voy a buscar en otro sitio. Tooooooonyyyyyy...

Ares (Saga) - Arf...arf...Atenea corre mucho, así no podré alcanzarla. Parece que por fin ha parado de correr.

Saori - Oíste, Tatsumi, este matador...Tony está por ahí. ¿Y si nos encuentra?

Tatsumi agarra un pedazito de palo.

Tatsumi - Si aparece, yo lo mato.

Saori - Es mejor que nos quedemos acá ocultos. Atrás de estos árboles no puede agarrarnos.

Tatsumi - Sí, pero atención, ahí hay un precipicio inmenso.

Ares (Saga) - Jajajajaja...estoy cerca...ella está parada, pero no veo a Tatsumi,

CATAPLOFT

Saga tropieza en una raíz y cae.

Ares (Saga) - ¡NOOOOOOO! La daga se ha caído en el precipicio. ¿Y ahora con qué mataré a Atenea? Si uso mis manos o mi cosmo, me descubren. Grrrrrr...¿Qué haré? Si estuviera de zapatilla, la ahorcaba con las trenzas...

Jabú - Necesito encontrar mi mula...TOOOOONYYYYYYYY...

**En el shopping**

Miro - ¿Qué quieres charlar?

Aioria - ¿Yo?

Miro - Sí, tú.

Aioria - Me he olvidado.

Miro - ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¿Hiciste aquel lío por nada?

Aioria - ...

Miro - Al menos Kamus no es un gilipollas olvidadizo.

Aioria - Fingiré que no he escuchado eso. Pero mientras no me recuerdo..."mentira, no me he olvidado, jejeje"...¿Qué haces en casa de Shina?

Miro - ¿De nuevo esta historia? ¡Déjame en paz! Eso no es de tu cuenta.

Aioria - Te aseguro que sí. Shina siempre pelea con marín y no me gusta eso. ¿Qué tienes con ella?

Miro - Mi relación con Shina no tiene nada que ver.

Aioria - Comprendo, tú sales con ella y la traes al shopping mientras dejas la casa de Scorpio vacía. Le diré al Maestro.

Miro - ¡Eso no es verdad, chusma! Y no se lo dirás nada. Eso es chantage.

Aioria - Si no me dices qué tienes con Shina, se lo cuento todo.

Miro - ¡Maldito! ¿Pero, prometes que jamás se lo dirás a nadie?

Aioria - Prometo.

Quince minutos se pasan, todos se encuentran en el mismo banco donde habían estado. Aioria se reía por nada.

Kamus - ¿Has charlado lo que querías con él?

Aioria - Buen...

Miro - No. El idiota se olvidó lo qué quería decirme.

Aioria - La verdad es que ya sé lo que deseaba saber.

Kamus - Imprestable.

Aioria - Pero como te había prometido, te lo traje de nuevo para ti. Agárralo, es todo tuyo, Kamus.

Kamus - Idiota.

Miro - Imbécil.

Shaka - Ya cállense y digan se han visto algo interesante para que hagamos.

Aioria - He visto una tienda de juguetes, lo más interesante que he econtrado.

Miro - Esto es verdad. Estaba muy divertida la tienda.

Mu - Buen, donde fuimos era la plaza de la tortura.

Shaka - Quiso decir plaza de alimentación y como no tenemos dinero, no podremos comer.

Mu - Y el olor estaba muy bueno.

Shura - He visto tiendas y más tiendas...

Kamus - Y unos tipos cantando rock...

Aldebarán - Prefiero pasar hambre sin dinero en la plaza de alimentación que salir con Afrodita. En todas las tiendas de ropa, él se las quería poner.

Afrodita - Quedaban hermosas en mí.

Máscara de Muerte - Bueno, mi tienda fue la más interesante, entonces. Había cajones, calaveras, libros con rituales satánicos, velas con olor a sangre...Vayamos allá y se los muestro.

Caballeros - ¡NO!

Shaka - ¿Qué haremos? No hay nada.

Shura - Bueno, conozco un parque acuático nocturno. Hay que pagar la entrada, pero podemos saltar la muralla o entrar por los fondos.

Miro - ¡Linda idea, amo nadar!

Shura - Allá hay una hacienda, también...

Afrodita - ¿Y dónde conseguiremos ropas de baño?

Shura - Ellos alquilan y, seguramente, no vamos a pagar por ellas.

Aioria - ¡Vale! ¡Buenísimo! No somos caballeros para nada, ¿Cierto? Vayamos.

Shaka - ¿Están locos? Desrespetar a las leyes así, eso no puede ser hecho por caballeros del zodíaco como nostros.

Mu - Shaka, yo estoy de acuerdo, es la decisión de la mayoría. ¿Vienes o no?

Kamus - Vayamos.

Shuro - Yo manejo el coche.

Shaka - ...

**En el Santuario**

Ares (Saga) - ¡Encontré Atenea! Qué raro, parece una mula...aquello...no es Atenea. ¡Es una mula! ¿Pero que culpa tengo si el cosmo de ella y de este animal son tan parecidos? La cosa que estaba montada en la mula era Atenea. Ya sé donde está. Y Tatsumi también. Montaré en la mula e iré hacia allí. ¿Pero cómo iré matarla?

Jabú - ¡Tony! Por fin te he encontrado.

Jabú abraza la mula.

Ares (Saga) - ¿Esta mula es tuya?

Jabú - Sí, ¿Quién es ud?

Ares (Saga) - Yo soy uno de los soldados del Gran Maestro.

Jabú - ¡Vaya, qué linda máscara! ¿Dónde la has comprado?

Ares (Saga) - En la tienda de $1,99, nacionales e importados.

Jabú - ¡Bueno! Me compraré una también.

Ares (Saga) - ¿Qué es eso en tu cintura?

Jabú - Un hacha.

Ares (Saga) - Prestámela, necesito cortar unos árboles que incomodan al Gran Maestro, por eso estoy aquí a estas horas de la madrugada.

Jabú - Bueno, pero es mejor que cambies de pantalón, ese está un poco corto y muy transparente. Puedo ver incluso que no usas canzoncillo.

Ares (Saga) - Yo...er...ah...Pero es noche. Creo que nadie más se encontrará conmigo.

Jabú - Eso es verdad, pero como es muy fino, tú te puedes herir cortando los árboles. Bien, tú que sabes...Ya me voy, ven, Matador.

Ares (Saga) - ¿Cuál es el nombre de la mula?

Jabú - Tony, el matador, ¿No es lindo?

Ares (Saga) - Mucho, y si encuentras por ahí un patito lindo y amarillo, escrito Pon Pon en su collar, se lo entrega al Gran Maestro, ¿vale? Es suyo y él está muy furioso.

Jabú - ¿Del Gran Maestro? ¡Vale! Se lo entrego sí. Hasta luego.

Ares (Saga) - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Ahora puedo matar a Atenea con esta hacha,

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	7. El secreto de Milo

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**EL SECRETO DE MILO**

En el coche.

Los caballeros estaban en una ruta oscura y llena de árboles.

Shura - ¡Madre de Dios! ¡Cómo esto está oscuro...Y curvas y más curvas...!¿Cómo podré saber si debo girar hacia la derecha o la izquierda?

Milo - Para eso sirven las señales de tránsito...

Shura - Las señales...pero ellas están incorrectas...Mira aquella: apunta hacia arriba, como si el coche fuera a volar.

Kamus - ¡Pero cómo eres burro! Eso significa que debes seguir derecho.

Shura - ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

Mu - ¡Detén el coche!

Shura - ¿Por qué?

Mu - Por favor, detén el coche, Shura.

Milo - ¿Eres loco, qué te pasa?

Mu - Necesito ir al baño, es urgente.

Mu apretava las piernas y hacía cara de desespero.

Shaka - Lo sabía...Has tomado mucha agua, pero espera que lleguemos al parque acuático.

Shura - Eso, espera, ya está casi llegando...creo yo...

Mu - No lo puedo. Me estaba aguantando, pero ahora ya no doy, si no detienes el coche ahora, haré en mis pantalones.

Aldebarán - Detén el coche, Shura. Si lo hace, mojará mis pies, estoy sentado junto a él.

Máscara de Muerte - Pongan a Mu en el baúl. Si quiere ensuciarse, que ensucie allí.

Mu - Noooooooooo, no aguanto más...

Afrodita - ¡Por Zeus! Él se está volviendo morado. Mu, haz así: bájate los pantalones y hace por la ventana.

Mu - ¡DETENGAN EL COCHE!

Shura - Lo siento, pero no lo puedo.

Milo - Si él detiene el coche ahora, puede que venga un otro auto y nos choque. Estamos en alta velocidad y en una ruta oscura.

Kamus - Por favor, no mojes los asientos.

Mu estaba morado, tuerto y ya no aguantaba apretar las piernas.

Mu - Uuuuuuu...¡Mierda!

Aldebarán - Mu, me estás mojando todo, date la vuelta...

Kamus - ¡ESTÁS MOJANDO TODO EL ASIENTO!

Máscara de Muerte - Ayúdenme a ponerlo en el baúl.

Mu - Mojaré a quien quiera atraparme.

Los caballeros se agrupan lejos de Mu, que parecía divertirse con la situación.

Afrodita - Ya basta, ya has mojado nuestros pies, los asientos, tus pantalones...¡CIERRA ESTA CANILLA!

Mu - No puedo, ahora terminaré. Ahorquen a Shura, él no ha querido detener el auto.

Milo - Pero era imposible. Estamos en una ruta a una gran velocidad...

Shura - Qué bien que estoy manejando o estaría todo mojado ahí atrás...

Shaka - Ahora ya nos estás jodiendo, deténte que ya puedes aguantar hasta el parque.

Mu - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Ya basta, infeliz! Ya no hay sentido en mojarnos aún más.

Kamus - ¡Qué olor insoportable!

Mu - Tranquilos, ya termino...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Kamus - ¿Cuántos litros de agua has tomado?

Shaka - Sólo en la hora en que estuvimos en la plaza de alimentación, se tomó como 2...Dijo que agua mataba el hambre y era la única cosa gratis en todo Shopping.

Aldebarán - Mira qué has hecho conmigo y con el auto. Debería haber hecho por la ventana como dijo Afrodita.

Mu - Bueno, ya pasó, pero qué paz...

Kamus - Has destruído el coche. Habrá que cambiar los asientos, la tapicería...y creo que el olor no saldrá.

Mu - El auto no es mío...

Afrodita - Y destruyo nuestras ropas, mis zapatos se van derecho hacia la basura.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Y qué te vas a poner? Que yo sepa, sólo tienes esos zapatitos ahí...

Afrodita - Usaré los zapatos de la armadura.

Milo - ¿Aún está muy lejos?

Shura - No, no...ya estamos cerca. Basta que giremos en la próxima esquina y ya llegamos.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS...**

Shura - En serio, está cerca...

Kamus - Está insoportable acá atrás con este chancho.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Y aún dicen que soy oloroso!

Kamus - Sí que lo eres, eres más oloroso que la orina de Mu y juntando los dos, nadie aguanta.

Mu - ¿Alguien tiene un pantalón para prestarme? Si sigo mojado podré enfermarme.

Shaka - ¡Ridículo! Enfermarse porque se ha mojado con la propia orina...

Aioria - Nos enfermaremos todos, mojaste a todos nosotros y al auto.

Milo - Yo estoy seco. Qué bien que estoy sentado acá adelante. ¿Qué horas?

Shura - 04:00 de la madrugada.

Kamus - Por lo que veo, será el tiempo de que lleguemos al parque y volvamos al Santuario.

Shura - Ya he dicho que estamos cerca. ¡Madre de Dios, dónde estoy?

Aioria - No sabía que sabías manejar. ¿Cuándo aprendiste?

Shura - En aquel parque de diversiones cerca del Santuario. Siempre fui muy capo en aquellos coches de juguete. La única diferencia es que en este no puedo chocarme.

Kamus - Bueno, eso explica el porqué sólo sabes acelerar y girar el volante.

Milo - Encontré este mapa de la ciudad. A ver a cuantos kilómetros estamos del parque acuático.

Shura quita el mapa de Milo y siguiéndolo, va por el camino correcto. El caballero de Capricornio dentiene el coche cerca del parque, lejos de la entrada. Los cavalleros salen del auto.

Shura - ¡Llegamos!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡En serio! Este parque es tan grande que a tres kilómetros he visto la abuela de Aldebarán cuspiendo agua hacia arriba.

Aioria - ¿Hay vacas aquí?

Aldebarán golpea a Aioria.

Aldebarán - ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi abuela estaría aquí?

Máscara de Muerte apunta hacia arriba. Los caballeros observan una gran ballena cuspiendo agua. Aldebarán golpea a Máscara de Muerte, que se va con todo al piso.

Aldebarán - ¿Por qué llamas a mi abuelita de ballena?

Mu - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Kamus - Quizá por su aspecto amplio...

Aldebarán - ¿Me llamas gordo? Todo eso son músculos...

Máscara de Muerte - Ya hemos conocido toda la familia. Hemos visto la madre y la hermana en el cine, ahora la abuela... ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Aldebarán aprisiona a Máscara de Muerte en el resumidero luego de darle una paliza.

Shura - Como ya había dicho, necesitamos encontrar un modo de entrar sin que nos vean. Andemos a la parte oscura, sin iluminación. Ahí intentemos saltar la muralla.

Luego de buscar por todo parque, encontraron un sitio oscuro y sin movimentación y lleno de árboles. Decidieron saltar el muro.

Shura - Iré primero. Estando allá vigilaré mejor y será más fácil.

Afrodita - Que seas rápido. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí dando saltitos? Necesitas escalar el muro, imbécil...

Aioria - Seamos lógicos. Con un sólo brinco estamos adentro. Así que, ¿Por qué transpirar tanto para subir?

Shura - Porque este parque es muy bien vigilado, una bulla y nos descubren. Imagínate tú, entonces, si Aldebarán decide saltar...

Aldebarán - ¿Qué hay de malo?

Kamus - Nada...

Shura - El problema es que este muro es muy alto y difícil de subir...

Mu - Será más fácil si subes a un árbol y luego pasas hacia adentro.

Shura - ¡Buena idea!

Shura sube en un árbol, pasa a otro, se cuelga en el muro, se equilibra en el alto, está casi dentro del parque y cae por encima de los caballeros.

Kamus - ¡Pero eres muy burro! Casi dentro y caes aquí...

Shura - Anda tú primero, agrandado. Pero sin hacer bulla, porque así ya estaría adentro.

Kamus - Yo iré primero, sal de acá, incompetente.

Shura - ¡Arrogante!

Kamus sube en un árbol, pasa a otro, se tira en el muro y cae por encima de los caballeros.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Te dolió ésta, idiota?

Shura - ¿Viste? ¡No has dicho que era fácil! Al menos fui más lejos que tú...

Kamus está avergonzado y dice palabras incomprensibles en francés mientras Aioria intenta saltar.

Aioria sube en un árbol, pasa a otro, se cuelga en el muro, sigue colgado en el muro, y aún colgado en el muro empieza a gritar porque no consigue subir ni alcanza el árbol. Por fin cae.

Aioria - Bueno...es difícil...

Máscara de Muerte - Que intente Aldebarán, es más alto y será más fácil para él...¡Pero qué tontería! Si actuáramos normalmente, ya estaríamos nadando.

Shaka - Milagrosamente Máscara de Muerte usó a su cerebro. Palmas, él lo merece. Subimos en Aldebarán y luego él sube solito. Es el único que lo puede.

Aldebarán - No me gustó mucho la idea...

Shura - Déjanos hacer eso y te busco algo de comer.

Aldebarán - Suban.

Shura sube en el hombre de Aldebarán, se cuelga en el muro, se sienta en él, se da vuelta, se cuelga de nuevo, intenta bajar, pero como el muro es muy alto, él cae.

Milo - Al menos está adentro y no hizo tanta bulla.

Shura - Es porque yo...uuuuuu...viene alguien...¿Dios, qué hago?

Mu - Huye. Ocúltate dentro del parque que luego intentaremos nosotros.

Shura corre desesperadamente y se tira en la piscina. Los caballeros corren y se ocultan atrás del auto.

Policía - Juro que escuché algo por aquí...

Policía 2 - También yo, pero...creo que era algún gato que saltó del árbol. Volvamos.

Los policías se van y los caballeros vuelven.

Aioria - Ahora es mi turno.

Shaka - No hagas alboroto.

Aioria sube en Aldebarán, sube en el árbol, se cuelga en el muro, se da vuelta, se cuelga de nuevo, intenta bajar, sigue intentando, gritando y cae girando.

Milo - ¡Pero qué tonto! ¿Necesitaba girar?

Aioria - Ay, ay, ay...Al menos no hice alboroto. El secreto es...ay, mi cabeza...es girar luego de caer...

Mu - Bueno, no sé si voy a girar, pero ahora me toca a mí.

Mu sube en Aldebarán, que lo echa en el piso.

Aldebarán - No, yo me niego.

Mu - ¿Por qué?

Aldebarán - Hermano, tu olor está terrible ¿y quieres fregar estos pantalones sucios en mi cara?

Mu - Pero ella ya está seca.

Aldebarán - Pero el olor no se ha ido. Y aún no ha secado, está todo mojado.

Afrodita - Pero estamos todos mojados, él ha compartido eso con todos nosotros.

Kamus - Exacto. Sigamos discutiendo sobre el pantalón mojado de Mu mientras Shura y Aioria se divierten.

Los caballeros miran hacia la piscina y ven Shura y Aioria felices en el parque.

Aldebarán - Vale, yo aguanto.

Mu sube en Aldebarán...

Aldebarán - Quita tu culo de mi cara...

Mu se sienta en su cabeza.

Mu - ¡Qué bella visión tengo desde acá!

Aldebarán - Te voy a tirar en el piso.

Mu sube en árbol, se cuelga en el muro, se da vuelta, con mucho esfuerzo cae dentro del parque, haciendo un poco de alboroto. Luego, viendo los policías, corre hacia la piscina mientras los caballeros se ocultan de nuevo atrás del coche. Cuando los policías se van, siguen saltando el muro, como hacían antes, adoptando el método de Aioria para no hacer bulla.

Algunos minutos después...

Aldebarán - Por fin estamos todos acá. Encontremos aquellos tres.

Ellos se acercan a la piscina donde estaban los tres caballeros.

Milo - ¿Dónde encontramos ropa de baño?

Aioria - Tienes que esperar que salga el vigilante y entrar en la habitación sin que él te vea. Shura consiguió dos de una sóla vez. Pero la de Mu, tuvimos que distraerlo para agarrarla.

Shaka - Necesitaré pedir mucho perdón a Buda por eso...

Kamus - Bueno, Shaka puede distaer al hombre y Aldebarán tapa la visión de él mientras yo, Milo y Afrodita entramos y agarramos las ropas de baño.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Y yo?

Kamus - Tú...báñate antes para que no ensucies la piscina cuando vayas a entrar.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Cretino! Todos pensarán que me baño...

Y así lo hacen. Shaka aleja el hombre de la habitación de las ropas para mostrarle algo en la floresta, Aldebarán tapa su visión en la direción de la misma, Kamus, MIlo y Afrodita salen con todas las ropas de baño que necesitarían. Luego van al baño, se ponen las sungas y van a nadar. Algún tiempo después...

Aldebarán - Shura, ¿Dónde está la comida que me prometiste?

Shura - Yo...er...bueno...busquemos...

Mu - ¿Buscar? ¿Vamos a cazar?

Milo - ¿O vamos a distraer a las personas y agarrar su comida también?

Máscara de Muerte - Interesante. Tienes otra manera de ver a un robo. Verdaderamente... No tenemos la culpa si las personas son tan imbéciles que si distraen con cualquier mierda que dice Shaka...

Aioria - Denmos un paseo por el parque.

Los caballeros salen de la piscina.

Kamus - ¿No vienes, Afrodita?

Afrodita - ¡Zeus! Ay, ay, ay, no creo que he mojado mi pelo en esta agua. ¡EN ESTA AGUA! Esta agua donde el Máscara de Muerte ha nadado...

Kamus - ¿VENDRÁS O NO?

Afrodita - Sí, voy, claro...

Afrodita sale de la piscina y sigue los amigos.

**En los alrededores del Santuario**

Saori - Tatsume, ¿será que este tal Tony nos encontrará? Si nos encuentra estaremos perdidos, a menos que saltemos en el precipicio.

Tatsumi - No se preocupe, señorita, yo la protegeré. Pero júreme que no saltará en el precipicio por nada, la caìda es fatal.

Saori - Seguro no saltaré, idiota, pero, ¿me vas a defender con este pedacito de palillo? ¿Qué harás? ¿Le prestarás para que se limpie los dientes mientras escapamos?

Tatsumi - ¡Qué brillante idea, señorita! ¡ Qué bendecida es! ¿Ya ha pensado en volverse amazona y protegerse a sí misma? Cómo es muy rica, va a seguir en la comodidad, pero al menos sabrá defenderse...

Saori - Cállate. Encuentre algo para golpear al Matador, caso aparezca.

Pero aunque hubiera buscado por toda parte, Tatsumi no pudo encontrar nada. Seguro habían muchas ramas grandes por allí, pero Tatsumi no veía bien en la oscuridad y sus lentes estaban en el coche.

Ares (Saga) - Muy bien, Atenea, quédate ahí que estoy llegando...

**En el parque**

Shaka - ¡Qué aburrido acá!

Aioria - Para ti todo es aburrido.

Máscara de Muerte - Es verdad, este tipo siempre reclama...Para él la única cosa interesante es rezar, rezar, rezar...

Shaka - ...No es verdad...

Máscara de Muerte - Cállate la boca.

Shaka - Seguro que si tengo que callarme algo obviamente es la boca, no puedo callarme las orejas.

Mu - 

Aioria - Uuuuuu...Qué respuesta más ridícula...

Shaka - ...

Mu - 

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Aaaaa...por fin he encontrado!

Milo - ¿Qué?

Máscara de Muerte - El papi de Aldebarán.

Aldebarán - ¿Mi papi?

Máscara de Muerte apunta hacia un inmenso cerdo en la yerba.

Caballeros - 

Aldebarán - Máscara de Muerte, tú me la vas a pagar...

Aioria - Ahora que ya conocimos toda familia, ¿qué piensan de que vayamos a comer algo?

Kamus - Podríamos comer al cerdo.

Afrodita - ¿El papi de Aldebarán?

Aldebarán - ¡NO ES MI PADRE!

Aldebarán estaba morado de rabia.

Afrodita - ¿No lo es? Perdón, es que son tan parecidos...

Aioria - Saben, creo que éste ahí no debe de ser su padre, tal vez sea el tío, porque el padre es aquel allá...

Máscara de Muerte - Jajajajajajajajajaja...No había visto este buey.

Aldebarán - Aioria y Máscara de Muerte, ustedes se verán conmigo...

Kamus - No veo la gracia de eso. Qué cosa más tonta lo que hacen.

Shaka - Yo también. No hay ningún problema en que la familia de Aldebarán también estén aquí. ¿No es verdad?

Aldebarán - ¿Hasta tú, Shaka?

Shaka - ¿Qué? Perdón, no fue mi intención.

Milo - Jijijijiji...Bueno...Continuemos, entonces...

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Continuar qué? ¿A joder a Aldebarán?

Mu - No. Continuemos a pasear.

Shaka - Es tan bonito aquí, ¿no es verdad?

Milo - Sí, muy lindo, muchos árboles y mato, y más mato y aún más mato allí también...

Kamus - También hay los animales...No hablo de ti, Aldebarán. Hablo de las hormigas, de las lombrices...¿Cierto, Aldebarán? ¿Aldebarán?

Shura - ¿Adónde se ha ido?

Milo - ¡Miren! Está en la piscina ahogando a Aioria y Máscara de Muerte.

Mu - ¡Madre mía!

Muchas personas se detuvieron asustadas para observar la escena. Aldebarán estaba en el medio, sosteniendo la cabeza de Aioria con una mano y la de Máscara de Muerte con la otra. Y hundía ambas cabezas en el agua mientras los dos se debatían.

Milo - ¡Vamos, carajo! ¡Vamos, Aldebarán! ¡Hazlo, hazlo! Así Aioria llevará mi secreto para el túmulo...

Kamus - ¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto?

Milo - Aaaaa...Nada...nada de importante...

Aldebarán sigue ahogando a Máscara de Muerte, pero irgue a Aioria, aún agarrándolo por sus cabellos.

Aldebarán - ¿Qué sabes sobre Miro? Cuenta su secreto y te dejo vivir.

Aioria - Arf arf arf arf arf arf...yo...arf arf arf arf arf arf...suelta...arf arf arf arf...me...arf arf arf arf arf...

Aldebarán - Respuesta incorrecta.

Aldebarán hunde de nuevo la cabeza de Aioria e irgue a Máscara de Muerte.

Aldebarán - ¿Sabes algún secreto de Miro?

Máscara de Muerte - Arf arf arf arf arf arf...vaca...arf arf arf arf arf arf...

Aldebarán hunde la cabeza de Máscara de Muerte en el agua y levanta a Aioria.

Aldebarán - ¿Me vas a decir?

Milo - ¡No hables, Aioria! ¡ Me has hecho un juramiento!

Aioria - Arf arf arf arf arf...voy a...arf arf arf arf...contar...

Shura - ¡Maravilla! Estamos todos escuchando...

Kamus entra en la piscina para acercarse más y escuchar mejor. El alboroto era tanto que toda la atención del parque estaba destinada a ellos.

Milo - ¡NO DIGAS NADA, ME PROMETISTE!

Aioria - Arf arf arf...Es Shina...arf arf arf...

Kamus - Sé...es sobre aquello de irse desde su casa hacia el shopping, ¿cierto? Cuenta todo.

Shaka - Levanten a Máscara de Muerte, él ya no se debate, creo que se murió...

Aldebarán levanta a Máscara de Muerte.

Máscara de Muerte - Arf arf arf arf...oxígeno...arf arf arf arf...

Aldebarán - Hay oxígeno en el agua.

Aldebarán hunde la cabeza de Máscara de Muerte de nuevo.

Aldebarán - Habla rápido.

Aioria - Ay ay...arf arf arf...Es Shina...arf arf arf...

Kamus - ¿Qué pasa con Shina? ¿Es novia de Milo?

Aioria - No lo sé...arf arf arf arf...No sé...arf arf arf arf...No sé de nada...

Milo - ¡Eso, amigo! ¡Aguanta!

Aldebarán hunde la cabeza de Aioria en el agua y espera unos minutos, luego lo levanta de nuevo.

Aldebarán - ¿Me vas a decir?

Aioria - Arf arf arf arf...Milo...arf arf arf arf arf...voy a...arf arf arf arf arf...a decir...

Shaka - Máscara de Muerte...¡Aaaa, quién si importa con él!

Milo - ¡No lo digas! Detente, Aldebarán!

Aldebarán - Continue, Aioria.

Aioria - Shina es...arf arf arf arf arf...es la...arf arf arf arf...la...arf arf arf arf arf...

Caballeros - ¿Sí? ¿Qué?

Milo - ¡!

Milo se tira al agua para salvar a Aioria e impedirlo de hablar. Los otros caballeros se tiran tras él para detenerlo. Milo se tira sobre Aldebarán, los caballeros se tiran sobre Milo y todos se tiran unos por encima de los otros. Personas gritan en desesperación, el dueño del parque llega para intentar contenerlos, pero no lo puede y vacía la piscina.

Mu - Arf arf arf...¿Dónde está el agua?

Dueño del parque - Quiero sus tarjetas del club inmediatamente. Los prohibiré de venir aquí por seis meses.

Shura - Arf arf arf...¿Y si dijéramos que jamás volveremos aquí? Arf arf arf...

Shaka - Arf arf arf...Es que...arf arf...No tenemos tarjetas...

Dueño del parque - ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

El dueño del parque agarra su fuzil. Los caballeros corren desesperados hacia el coche. Milo maneja, Kamus a su lado y los otros atrás.

Máscara de Muerte - Dios, ¿qué horas son? El día está...clareando...

Shura - Son las 05:00 de la mañana, volvamos al Santuario. Si a las 06:00 no estamos allá, el Gran Maestro quedará muy enojado con nosotros.

**En los alrededores del Santuario**

Ares (Saga) - Caminé toda noche, está casi clareando el día...Pero aprovecharé que aún está un poco oscuro, porque aquella maldita chica está allí...

Saga se acerca a Tatsumi, Saori estaba atrás de él, sentada sobre una piedra, con cara de aburrimiento.

Saori - ¿Qué? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡CUIDADO, TATSUMI!

Tatsumi se da vuelta, ve a Saga y tira un zapato en su cabeza.

Ares (Saga) - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme asfixiado con tu olor de pata?

Tatsumi no contesta, empieza a caminar hacia atrás sin dar las espaldas al maestro, que sostenía el hacha en posición de ataque.

Saori - ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! TATSUMI, ÉL ES TONY, EL MATADOR. ¡ESCAPEMOS!

Tatsumi - ¡Huya,. señorita, huya ràpido! ¿Qué hace ahí parada con cara de chiflada?

Saori - ¿Hacia dónde debo correr? Tony te va a atrapar. Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que me atrapará después.

Tatsumi - Él no es Tony, el matador. Sé quien es.

Ares (Saga) - ¿Tony? ¿La Mula?

Saori - Claro que es Tony, imbécil.

Tatsumi - No. Sé quien es. ¡ES EL MANÍACO DEL HACHA!

Saori - ¡Maníaco, idiota! Es sólo un asesino sangriento que nos quiere matar.

Tatsumi - No, señorita. Es el maníaco del hacha. Mire el hacha, mire sus trajes...

Saori mira desde el hacha hacia el pantaloncito corto, roto y transpariente que Saga llevaba.

Saori - ¡ZEUS!

Ares (Saga) - Te mataré. Hace 13 años que espero por eso, maldita.

Saori - Oye, soy muy rica, te doy plata si me dejas ir...

Ares (Saga) - Noooo...yo quiero sangreeeee...

Saori - Cierto, lleve a Tatsumi y más $.,00...

Ares (Saga) - No quiero dinero...

Saori - Entonces te doy un auto, buenas ropas, comida...

Ares (Saga) - ¡Ya cállate! Te voy a matar, vengaré a Pon Pon...

Tatsumi - Señorita, ¿que ha hecho a este tal Pon Pon?

Saori - ¿Pon Pon? Creo que era el jardinero de la mansión- Yo lo eché en la calle. Pero juro...juro que si me dejas ir, le devuelvo su trabajo y aún aumento su sueldo.

Saga corre hacia Tatsumi que corre hacia Saori y en desespero, la tira en el precipicio. Saori, cuando estaba cayendo, se agarra en tatsumi y ambos caen por el precipio mientras Saga observaba muy sorprendido la escena.

Ares (Saga) - Bueno, al menos no necesité suciar mis manos, el hacha o lo que sea...

Saga vuelve al Santuario y empieza a subir las 12 casas muy feliz de la vida.

**En el coche**

Kamus - Cuéntame, Milo, cuéntame...

Milo - No...

Shura - ¿Por qué no? No se lo diremos a nadie.

Milo - No...

Aldebarán empieza a ahorcar a Aioria.

Máscara de Muerte - Entonces Aioria se lo dirá...

Aioria - Arg arg arg...ya...arg arg arg...basta...uuugggghhh...

Milo - Deténte. Suéltalo ahora mismo.

Mu - ¿Qué problema hay, Milo? Siempre arreglo tu armaura gratuitamente y no me lo quieres decir...

Milo - No diré nada.

Aioria - Tampoco diré. Pero no se preocupen, el secreto es algo estúpido. Es muy tonto el secreto de Miro con Shina.

Afrodita - Pero yo quiero saber.

Shura - ¡Por las barbas del profeta! ¿Cómo llegaremos al Santuario así?

Por primera vez se dan cuenta de que están todos de Sunga y olvidaron las ropas en el parque.

Afrodita - Bueno, así podemos exhibir nuestros físicos. ¿Ustedes ya percebieron como Shaka está bueno?

Afrodita pasa su mano en el tórax de Shaka, que lo golpea.

Afrodita - Fue sólo un comentario. Es que siempre estás con un montón de ropa horrible y ni parece que eres todo eso...

Kamus - (Milo, sólo entre nosotros, cuéntame lo de Shina...)

Milo - No.

Kamus - (Soy tu amigo, siempre te digo todo...Lo has dicho a Aioria y a mí no...qué feo...)

Milo - (No es eso. Él me hizo chantage, no quería contar. Pero es verdad lo que dijo, es algo tonto. Si lo supieras te quedarías muy enojado. No vale la pena que insistan tanto.)

Máscara de Muerte - Escucho la charla íntima de uds. ¿Será que puedes dejar de ser maricón y decir de una?

Milo - No.

Caballeros - ¡CUENTA, CUENTA, CUENTA!

Milo - No.

Caballeros - ¡CUENTA, CUENTA, CUENTA!

Milo - ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué carajo!

Shaka - ¿Qué pasa?

Milo - Se fue el combustible.

Mu - ¿Qué? ¿Y qué haremos? Estamos lejos aún, tenemos que entregar el coche y...el coche...Saori debe estar pensando que robaron su auto...

Shura - ¡Brillante dedución, Mu! Pero la verdad es que lo íbamos a entregar...

Máscara de Muerte - Pero no lo haremos. Ya estoy cansado de todo eso. Usaré mi cosmos a velocidad de la luz para llegar al Santuario.

Shaka - Bueno, no tenemos otra elección, vámonos entonces...

Mu - Yo no voy, me iré a Jamiel. Kiki me espera allí. Y ustedes saben, desconfio del Gran Maestro...

Aldebarán - Bueno, cierto, considerando que tu aparición en el Santuario en estos 13 años sea un milagro...Apareciste justo cuando el maestro nos dio la huelga. Vuelva a Jamiel, entonces...

Mu - Bien...me voy llendo...Y, cuenta, Milo...

Milo - ¡Qué mierda! No diré nada.

Mu - Tú sabes que una guerra está para empezar, ¿no es verdad? Si alguien se muere sin que tú hayas contado este secreto, te vas a arrepentirte por todo siempre y cargarás esta culpa por toda eternidad.

Milo - No me importa, no diré nada.

Desilusinado, Mu usa su velocidad de la luz y va a Jamiel. Los caballeros también la usan y van a la puerta de las 12 casas y empiezan a subir.

Ares (Saga) - ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosmos son esos? Me quedé parado aquí en la casa de Gemini y no me di cuenta que esos inútiles ya habían llegado. Es mejor que me vaya.

**CASA DE ACUARIO**

Ares (Saga) - Será que aquel es...¡No puede ser! ¿Es él?

Kamus - ¿Hyoga?¿Aún no has vuelto a Siberia?¿Hyoga? Te estoy hablando, ¿por qué no me contestas?

Ares (Saga) - Quita tus manos de Pon Pon...

Kamus - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué intentas quitar a Hyoga de mis brazos?

Ares (Saga) - Éste es Pon Pon.

Kamus - Quita tus manos de mi alumno. ¡Hyoga, defiéndete!

Ares (Saga) - Ese es Pon Pon, ve, es amarillo...

Kamus - Hyoga también, quiero decir, su cabello...

Ares (Saga) - Mire, está escrito Pon Pon en su collar...

Kamus - Es verdad...¡Pero qué tonto que eres, Hyoga! ¿Por qué usas un collar con el nombre de Pon Pon?

Luego de muchos intentos de Saga de probar a Kamus que aquel no era Hyoga, por fin lo convence de que aquel era otro pato y Saga y pon Pon vivieron felices por siemp...bien, quiero decir, vivieron felices hasta descubrir que Saori no se había muerto y Seiya viniera molestarle.

Kamus murió muy triste, luchando contra Hyoga, no por su alumno sino porque Milo no le quizo decir su secreto, y él murió sin saberlo. Pero tiempos después, no sólo Kamus como todos los otros caballeros que se habían muerto sin saberlo, volvieron para hacerle hablar. Todo eso porque Hades les dio esa oportunidad. Entonces cruzaron las 12 casas para ver a Milo, diciendo que querían arrancar la cabeza de Atenea. Por fin Milo contó su secreto y de tan desilucionados por la tontería que era, ellos se volvieron contra Hades porque no tenían nada más importante qué hacer.

**FIN**

Aioria - ¿Por qué no dijiste antes?

Milo - Estaba avergonzado, pero ahora ya no voy a la casa de Shina, aprendí solito.

Aioria - Buen...pero, ¿cómo era la historia? Te ibas a su casa...

Milo - Me iba a su casa todos los miércoles para que me arreglara la uña. Es una maravillosa manicura, y nadie mejor que ella para cuidar de la Antares. Ustedes saben, esta uña roja que uso para dar mis golpes...necesitaba ser muy intensa, ¿no es verdad? Entonces ella me llevó al shopping para elegir el color. Shina quería verde, pero creo que el rojo evidenció mejor.

Aioroa - Verdad...

Milo - Pues...

**DE VERDAD, FIN.**

Hola mis amores...

Perdonen esta italiana mala que les hizo esperar por este último capítulo.

Es que tengo un hijo de 10 meses y es un diablito, no para un segundo, no tuve tiempo en estas vacaciones, porque mi hijo mayor (conocido por "mi marido"), también estaba en casa y bueno...

Pero prometo que actualizaré rápido mis historias.

Y prepárense que ahí vendrá la continuación...

AQUELLA NOCHE 2

Aún más graciosa que la primera, si es posible, pero es posible!

Besos y agradezco a todos que leyeron y comentaron esta fic que, aunque no sea mía, fue un placer traducirla y llevarla a ustedes. En breve, pero muy breve, subiré la 2. Esperen y verán!


End file.
